Love - A powerful emotion
by Mr.Potter- The Stag
Summary: There are two powerful emotion as we all know it - Love and Hate. But, if I told you 'I love you', what would you do? JILY! Complete!
1. White Envelope from MMWPP

_**A/N: Hiya! So... here again... I'm back to this ... site! **_

_**Do you miss me? **_

_**Ahh... anyways! Here's something I've got for you all as a treat to be so officially late in updating my stories...**_

_**# Drumrolls please#**_

_**LOVE - A powerful emotion  
**_

_**_Yeah! It's a_ short story that I decided to do. AND it may shock or surprise you all but I'm giving a shot at Jily from Harry Potter. I don't how many chapters it may take. But it won't be long, I must say or ADD.**_

_**So... yeah! That's it! **_

_**I'm off!**_

_**Enjoy folks!**_

_**P.s; If something confused you all, please don't refrain yourself to ask me. PM me, if you must. It might be better. Just for the warning, it's not  
**_**Beta-ed!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DON"T! ( Snarl) Stop asking me such bloody questions! *sly smirk***

* * *

**White Envelope from 'MMWPP'**

* * *

"... Hey! Wait!"

I shouted loudly behind the boy's retreating back as he walked further and further away from me, and disappearing in the crowd at last.

But I tried in vain.

Because he didn't stop.

I looked down at the white envelope, clutched loosely in my right hand, and stare down at it rather blankly. Remembering the boy's words when he had handed it over to me.

_"This is for you..."_

Reluctantly, I slowly flipped it over and frowned when I saw the red wax seal at the bottom of the envelope, noticing for the first time the engraved "**MMWPP**" on it. Subconsciously, I look around and felt my body relaxing when I noticed no-one is throwing odd glances at me. I didn't see any of those _"What is she on about?"_ or _"Had she gone insane?"_ and Oh! Maybe one of those, _"Why can't she effing move?"_ looks.

And for that, I'm grateful.

Feeling no stress whatsoever, I watched as my index finger silently slid under the rim of the envelope and with a gentle tug, it flipped open. I draw the lip open further to see a white, ivory piece of parchment sat there smugly, looking up at me innocently, but mocking me at the same time too.

A strange sense of feeling settled in my stomach as I slowly pulled it out.

But what I read in it, almost made me faint right then and there.

**~~MMWPP~~**

**_ There are two powerful emotions in this whole world. _**

**_Love and Hate goes together hand in hand. _**

**_Hate can destroy you, tear your life as you know to shreds, leaving only emptiness, helplessness, loneliness and angst._**

**_ Whereas, Love can change you._**

**_ It changes everything._**

**_ It changes the way you feel and what you do. _**

**_Makes everything brighter._**

**_ Beautiful.  
_**

**_Like you change me._**

**_ I've seen, hear and felt what Hate is. _**

**_But if I told you 'I love you', what would you do?_**

**~~MMWPP~~**

I took a ragged breath as I hastily lowered it in my hand, craning my neck around to see if anyone had seen me reading this.

Apparently, nobody is bothered. As they all strolled to and fro across my frozen body, too focused with his/her Boyfriend, group of friends to even notice I, the Perfect Prefect Lily Evans, trembling on the brink of insanity.

I turned around to Power Walk until I was rounding the corner and broke into a sprint until I reached the Gryffindor's Tower, said the password to the Fat Lady, before I dashed inside and up to the girl's dormitory, utterly out of breath.

I shakily reached my bed and flopped down at the edge of it, my panting resounded all across the dorm as I raised the letter in front of me again.

_But if I told you 'I love you', what would you do?_

I moaned loudly as I dropped my head into my hands, crushing the letter in my right hand as I cursed every magical being who had created this so-called galaxy.

Thinking just this-

_Oh, Merlin! What had I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**_So? What do you think what Lily had gotten herself into? Do you think it's a prank by MMWPP? Or someone is seriously proposing his undying love for her?_**

_**Anyways,**_

_**Ahem! **_**_Tell me, How's it?! I know it might be stupid, but it just... came to me and I can't resist this 'maddening' urge to write it down._**

_**I promise I'll update sooner if I get like ... 5-6 reviews?! **_

**_If you like it, then please leave your love!_**

**_Who knows what had happened to Lily might happens to you? *wink, wink*_**

**_Until next time!  
_**

**_\- S.P.T_**

**_~~O~~_**


	2. THE James Potter

**A/N: Another update for you all as I promise. *smile*  
**

**Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

** THE James Potter**

* * *

**The Next Day...**

Carefully, I walked down the stairs that led me straight to the Great Hall. Even from this distance, I could hear that bubbling of voices, their peals of laughter echoing inside the Hall, bouncing off the walls as it reached my eardrums.

Feeling cold, I wrapped my cloak tightly around my slightly shivering body before I reach the entrance.

_Don't be so jumpy!_ I chanted inwardly. _Stop acting so edgy, Lily_. _That's the last thing you wanted somebody to get suspicious on your behavior and find out that you'd received a LOVE LETTER! _My thoughts scream in my head, making my head throb painfully.

I winced.

Even thinking that made me flinch in terror.

_Oh, for all the love of that is holy, STOP it!_

I glared menacingly as I watched the huge oak door getting closer and closer. But before I could even raise my hand to push it out of my way, somebody's hand reached forward to beat me.

_Somebody snowy, strong and warm large hand._ My thoughts mused, admiring as I drew my hand back quickly.

"Sorry."

Startled, I look up to see a pair of bright hazel eyes looking down at me shyly, and momentarily rending me speechless.

_OH! MERLIN! _I thought weakly. Still staring up at THE James Potter. _What the world's coming to an end? First receiving that letter from the official pranksters of Hogwarts who goes by '**MMWPP' **and now, running into the most delectable boy at Hogwart_s! _Merlin's sister MUST have her knickers twisted in knots today!_

It was then I realize that I must be staring at him or ogling him, to be precise. Because he raised his perfect brow questioningly down at me. Whilst the corner of red, smooth, perfect lips on his equally perfect mouth curled at the edges before lifting in a perfect smirk. All sign of shyness went '_POOF_' in the air.

_Why not?_ I question myself as I hastily looked away. _He is THE James Potter, after all._

"It's OK." I hear myself whisper inaudibly before I twisted my left leg sideways to push against the other side of the door. But stopped short when a strong arm shoots out of nowhere to place it at the top of the door where my hand is resting beneath it. I whipped my head up to see him looking down at me.

But to my surprise, his hazel eyes beneath his rimmed glasses - that sat on his slightly crooked nose - they appear to be... _Smoldering?_

Warm and ... So, so-s_o_ intense.

I blinked up at him in shock, stifling a gasp and blushing furiously under the intensity of his gaze.

But suddenly, he ducks his head; his messy jet black hair that made every girl of this castle (including me) wondering what does it feel to have actually their fingers run through his hair, fall forward on his forehead, concealing his hazel eyes before his arm pushed against the door to his right.

"After you." he said softly.

I stared up at him in awe, hearing the shy tone in his voice once again. I've never EVER seen anyone doing this type of thing for a girl, lady or for a woman before. I mean, chivalry had died not so many ages before.

But still, hearing '_After you'_ from the most handsome, delectable and not to mention, of the one boy who is _way_ out of my league... I was floored.

Totally!

"T-Th- tanks!" I stuttered stupidly, turning red with every passing second, and before he could turn his head to look at me again, I ducked beneath his arm to quickly walk past him. Inwardly, I was kicking myself up for both behaving and sounding like an utter idiot. But at the same time, I got aware of my hands shaking, and look down to find them twisting with the slit of my clock, playing with the edges of it nervously. I clicked my tongue at it disapprovingly and let go of them abruptly.

_What's wrong with you? _I scold myself as I looked up to realize that I had reached my usual spot on the Gryffindor House table. Trembling slightly, I plopped down between my two best friends, Alice and Marlene.

"Hey, Lils!" They both greeted me in unison as they turned to look at me at the same time. I turned my head first to my right, at Alice and then at Marlene, to my left before I raise my brow at them skeptically.

"Aren't you both _awfully_ chirper this morning?" I asked them, still eying their matching slaphappy identical grin on their faces. "Should I know something that I haven't?"

"_Yet!" _Alice confirmed with a serious nod of her head, still grinning.

"Indeed." Marlene agreed with her own nod of her too. Smirking a little.

I rolled my eyes at their antics.

"Spill it!" I huffed in frustration. "Before you both combust into nothingness." I snorted at my own imagination. But I let out an inaudible squeal as they both crushed into a sandwich from the both sides, tightly squeezing me.

"OW!"

"We both are _so_ bloody happy for you!" They both gushed happily when they let go of me. I gasped for a few moments, unable to respond as I watched my best friends staring back at me with this _yay _big smile on their face. That would leave you wondering when they'll go to split their mouth in half's?

For a second, I honestly thought I was doomed. Truly thinking that they both have found out that I've received an anonymous letter. A _Love_ Letter.

But then the rational side kicks in and informed me that none of them were there when I had received that letter from the boy.

So, that means I'm safe.

_Well, for now. To say the least._ I told myself with a quiet sigh.

"Umm..." I pursed my lips as I eyed them for a second before I begin with a simple, "For what?" They both sighed impatiently before Alice decided to throw a ray of sunshine on my darkened pathway.

"He totally likes you!" she cried in a low voice, so low that nobody gets a hunch as to what she's talking about. But it makes me confused.

_Who the heck is she talking about?_

"Who?" I asked her with a frown.

"Aww! C'mon, Ali!" Marlene chided her gently. "It's not "_Like"_ we are talking about," Marlene cut off her before she begins, her gray eyes twinkling with mirth, "He _loves _her." I frowned at them, still confused.

"_WHO?_" I stressed, looking from one to the other in inquiry. Alice opened her mouth to speak, her lips were forming the words that would go to eradicate the uneasiness that was twisting my stomach in knots. But before she could produce _any _sort of sound, a throat clearing interrupted us.

I whipped around to get a shocker for the second time in that morning.

_Merlin!_ I thought weakly. When_ are you_ exactly_ going to grace me with your presence? Because, now I could do some help, ya' know? _

THE James Potter was looking down at me, his hazel eyes torn between amusement and worry as he stood behind me. Jet black tousled hair softly ruffle with the morning wind as he smiled angelically. It was then I noticed that he was only dressed in his off white shirt with black pants with black clock loosely draped over his shoulder. Toned arms showing off as he raised to wave it to my best friends quite amiably.

Toned _muscular_ arms and shoulder, I might add.

Immediately, I felt my cheeks flamed as a thought flashed across my mind, and my eyes widened in horror.

_Did I just ... _check_ him out? _THE_ James Potter?_

I thought about whipping about to hide my embarrassed face. But before I could do so, he spoke.

"Lily? Umm... Could you pass me that jug of Pumpkin Juice? We've outrun that on our table." he raised to cup the back of his neck as he shuffled a little on his feet. I blinked at him blindly for a moment, hardly believing my ears.

_Did he just called me Lily?_

Apparently, I was far too gone to notice that he was getting uncomfortable by my unblinking stare. So, then my two best friends decided to help me out.

"Yeah! Sure, James!" Alice bounce a little on her seat as she all but snatch the jug right under my nose, and lifted it up for him to take it, beaming.

"We've plenty and besides, I don't think we'll need it anymore. So... Enjoy!" Marlene said sweetly as she, too, placed her hands on the top of Alice and pushed it in front of him. James Potter was looking at them for a second, glance down at the jug in front of him for another moment warily before his eyes flew back to my face, questioningly.

"Do you...?" He trailed off softly, hazel eyes melting as he pointed at the jug in front of him. Unable to speak or breathe, I could only shake my head dumbly back at him, feeling dazed.

Without looking away from me, his hands rose to hesitantly placed them on the jug, fingers embracing the outer shell of the glass jug as he tightly grips with it. My breath, whatever was left in my system, halted in my chest painfully as he slowly bends down to my eye level, his gaze piercing.

"Thank you, Lily." he murmured, his tone gentle and eyes intense. I wanted to look away because it was overwhelming me. But I find that I couldn't, because his oddly blazing hazel eyes were not letting me.

I felt my head dipped slightly before it comes up again.

A nod.

He smiled as I watched something stirred behind those irises of his.

A... tenderness?

But I couldn't decipher any more of it, because he looked away from me as he stood up. Before he quietly turned on his heels and walked away, down to the aisle where his other popular friends, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew sat. I inhale deeply as I watched him for a moment, seeing as he started talking with his friends, placing the jug in front of Sirius Black.

"Did you see that, Mar?" Alice whispered almost inaudibly as she watched them interact with each other as James Potter resume his seat.

"Hmm..." Marlene hummed quietly as she, too, watched them. I looked away as I noticed James Potter head beginning to turn around at us when Peter nodded his head jerkily in our direction, and I hissed at my friends to get their attention back to the table before they embarrass all three of us.

"Stop staring at them you both! It's rude." They both whipped around their seat as they both stifled a giggle. I frowned at them, bemused and slightly annoyed.

"I don't think it's us who are the one staring, Lilykinns." Marlene said breezily as she begin buttering her toast.

If possible, my frown deepened even more.

"Yeah! In fact, we- No! Oops! Correction- _You_ are the one, who was been stared at." Alice giggled again as she took a bit from her sandwich.

"By who?"

"Nobody!" They both answered in unison as they both turned to grin at each other.

* * *

I trudged my way up to the stairs of the Girl's dormitory as I heaved a tired sigh while dragging my bag lazily behind me. My shoulder sagged as I reached the end of the stairs and raised my hand up to open the door; the strap on my left shoulder of the bag slipped slowly down my arm and the bag hit the floor. But at the same time, it flew open to reveal... _no one_?

My brows furrowed as I scanned the inside of the room. But find nothing out of the ordinary.

Interestingly, my heart was beating at an alarming rate with my breath becoming slightly uneven. My subconscious mind was alerting me that there's _someone _out there, facing me and watching.

I rolled my eyes up at the ceiling, too tired to even open my mouth as I shook my right arm until a long, solid stick slid easily down my palm, resting snugly in there. I waved it in front of me with a flourish with a nonverbal "_Humane Revelo" _charm without pausing for a heart beat. A bright, colorful light burst forth from my wand, litting up the doorway and interior of the dorm as it flashed across the room.

But to my surprise, nothing comes out forth. Nothing stirred, or pounced in the air as I have expected. It was all silence. Calm and peaceful.

I grunted in a un-ladylike manner as I rolled my left hand around the strap it was still clutching and dragged it lazily inside the door, not even bothering to heave it up. My other arm lowered as I made my way towards my bed. I let go of the strap just beside Alice's bedside before I turned to flop face down on my bed, my right hand still grasping on the wand tightly. This time, I hear a faint chuckle, but decided to ignore it.

_My sodding mind is playing its tricks on me._ I thought with a grimace. _Poor me!_

But then, I felt something sticking painfully to my left calf, and I raised my hands to push against the bed to back a little and looked down.

But my blood ran cold as I have noticed another White Envelope resting innocently just beneath my calf, engraved "_**MMWPP" **_facing up at me mockingly.

I turned to look back at the door, puzzled as I hear a faint sound of footsteps padding down the girls' staircase but I brush it off.

I sat up and pawing at the letter towards me before I flipped it open and withdrew another piece of parchment from inside.

**~~MMWPP~~**

_**People say that Sleeping is the most essential part of the Human being.**_

_**Without a good sleep, you can't concentrate on anything.**_

_**But I think, that sleeping is not what I crave for the most.**_

_**Because, the thing I needed the most is always right in front of me.**_

_**I... I NEED you... so much. Much more than the life itself.**_

_**Yet I know, I can't have you.**_

_**Because, you're priceless... and so precious.**_

_**Yet still, despite this all, I can't stop loving you with all my heart. **_

_**With every breath I took.**_

_**And...**_

_**With every ounce of my being.**_

**~~MMWPP~~**

I took a shuddering breath.

_Oh Bugger!_ I thought with watery eyes, still reading his letter. _Who is he?_

* * *

**A/N: Leave some love, please?  
**

**\- S.P.T **


	3. Partnered in Tranfiguration

**A/N: Another update! Yay!  
**

**THANKSGIVING **

_I would like to thank**:**_

**xCx. Gryffindor.**xCx** for reviewing...**

****xCx. Gryffindor.**xCx**. ** : **Thank you! I hope you might find this update funny as well**! * wink*****  
**

**And all tho****s****e people who have viewed and read thi****s**** ****s****tory. Thank you all!**

**Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

** Partnered in Transfiguration  
**

* * *

By the time the morning come with the promise of a new beginning of another wonderful day, I was totally freaking out.

_This guy is a psycho. _ I decided with a thought as I walked by the side of my two very enthusiastically chatting best friends on our way to Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

_Yet, I wonder, why would he keep writing those letters to me?_ I thought in confusion as we fall in the steps behind the students, who were too making there way down the corridor to the Transfiguration room.

I looked up to eye my two best friends, chewing on my lip thoughtfully. Contemplating, whether I should them about those letters or not. But unfortunately, I wasn't watching where I was heading to because I ran straight into a solid wall.

_A warm, soft wall_, I mused in my thoughts as I bounce back a little, _but a solid one, nonetheless. _A pair of strong and hard iron like things immediately clasps around my waist to keep me from falling backwards, gently holding me in them.

Shocked, my eyes flew up to... met hazel ones?

_Oh! Bugger all!_

THE James Potter stared down at me, eyes glinting in amusement as he held me in his arms.

"Going to fall down, aren't we?" he teased me, smiling mischievously. I blinked up at him stupidly as I accidentally inhaled his perfume. My head went lightheaded as I smell his manly collage.

I looked down as I wiggled in his arms. He opened them slowly, almost reluctantly, to my surprise. I stepped back, putting a great amount of distance between us before I decided to pay my gratitude.

"Uh..." I shuffled awkwardly from one leg to the other, blushing. I was looking anywhere but at him and swallowed lightly before I try again,"... thanks." I muttered inaudibly. Fortunately, he heard me because he bow gracefully in front of me.

"Anytime, my lady."

My eyes shot to stare at his lowered head for a moment before I stifle a maddening urge to giggle. He straightened from his bow just I started to move past him, again getting a good whiff of his perfume. I flip my hair off from my left shoulder before I rightened the twisted strap of my bag, which was painfully digging in my shoulder blade. While walking further in the crowded classroom, subconsciously _unaware_ of a pair of hazel eyes boring on the back of my head.

_So sweet. _I thought with a quiet sigh. _But, he is THE James Potter, Lily. Don't think about him like that._

I walked down to the last of rows until I reached my usual first row to the fourth last corner seat and settled down along with the rest of the class. Just as I was taking out my due book with a piece of Parchment, an inkwell and a Quill, Professor McGonagall entered in the class. A chorus of "Good morning, Professor," greetings echoed across the classroom. She briskly marched to the center of the classroom before swiftly whipped around, her black long robes fluttered in the air for a moment before it settled softly against her legs as her dark brown eyes scanned the faces of her pupils.

"Morning, Class! Settled down!"

As the class resume their seats, she whisked her wand from inside her sleeves and beautifully waved it in front of us. Immediately, dozens of covered large cages emerged on our desk's out of thin air. I looked around to see, just like mine, every table contains two of the covered cages with them as students begin to poke them with their wands, eyed them skeptically or either ignored it while they discuss what this class is gonna be about.

"Alright, class! Today, we're going to do Bird-Conjuring Charm. In this cage," she pointed her wand at my cage and flick it. The cloth on my cage fell over to reveal an empty cage," - is just for precaution. Now, the incantation for the conjuring is _Avis. _With the right amount of wrist moves," she moved her wand to a semi arch before she repeated it again,"and said _Avis. _You'll be practicing this for your N.E.W.T's. So, be _attentive_." Her eyes glared hard at somebody to the far right, and it didn't take a genius to know at whom she would be throwing daggers at.

I turned slightly in my seat to see Sirius Black lounging back in his seat and all alone. He shot her a sly grin with an equal cheerful wave at which Professor whipped around with a "_Humph_". Yet, several girls sighed dreamily and others giggled at him.

"Choose your partner!"

I turned back in my seat to open my book, leafing through the pages until I reached the topic "Bird-Conjuring Charm" and read it. I didn't wait for anybody because I knew, I'd be alone, just like always and withdrew my wand from my cloak.

"Mind if I go ahead first?"

Startled, I jumped in a foot in the air as I turned to look at the person, whose voice sounded _so_ _familiar_...

A pair of hazel eyes danced behind those tiny round rimmed glasses as THE James Potter stared at me in half amusement and half mischievousness. Elbow propped up on the table with his hand cushioning his head, he sat facing me directly with a soft smile playing at the edges of his lips. It was then I noticed that his sack was resting snugly on the end of the bench, his book lying in front of him - closed, with no Quill and no parchment in sight. His right hand twirling his wand in between his fingers absentmindedly as jet black hair falls in front of his forehead innocently.

_Umm...? Knock, Knock! Is anybody up there? Merlin? _I called out for the oh-so-good called Almighty.

But he didn't respond back to me.

_Aha,_ I thought to a conclusion. _His sister is still having her knickers twisted in knots_. I reasoned. _That's why he's so bloody goddamn busy to even _think_ about helping me out! _

I looked away from his hypnotic gaze and back at my table, taking a deliberate deep breath, slow down my damn galloping heart rate.

Forgetting that I've a thing called _mouth_ and I could use an equally another thing called _Lips_, I waved my hand in front of me as a "Go Ahead!" gesture and didn't dare to sneak any type of looks, glance or _any_ other kind of peaks at him.

From my peripheral vision, I watched as he straightened up in his seat slowly; his head turning away to face the cages in front of us and raised his wand in the air. He cleared his throat loudly and tilted his head to glance down at me. But I didn't dare to allow myself to look at him. He sighed quietly - which sound mockingly at me - before he lazily moved his wand without speaking the incantation.

Nevertheless, a bright blue light burst forth from his wand so powerfully that it shook our desk. It hit the cage square in between, rattling it fully as white dust flew around it, obscuring the cage from our eyesight for a moment. It sounded as if a bullet had been shot by the gun. I would have laughed hysterically if I hadn't been so scared by the sound itself. And to my utter astonishment, I was half expecting for a ugly short dragon prattling about the cage and breathing fire. But all I can see was a flock of blue beautiful birds chirping happily inside the cage.

"W-O-W!" I breathed, staring blindly at the birds. Beside me, James Potter chuckled softly. It was then I remember something and I round on him.

"How did you do that?" I asked him, intrigued. Instead of answering me as I thought he would, he merely rose his perfect eyebrow down at me in questioning.

"What do you mean?" he asked back politely, his head tilting at one side, looking curious, and his eyes twinkling, amused.

I explained, "You didn't even say the Charm!"

He shook his head at my childish tone, now smiling.

"It's non-verbal." He shrugged nonchalantly._ As if that would explain_...

"Oh!" I groaned as I hit my forehead, feeling embarrassed and stupid.

_Brilliant, Oh so perfect prefect Lily Evans!_ My mind snorted. _Even_ THE_ James Potter knows how to do a spell non-verbally. Even being a Prefect, you don't even_ recognized _it_! It sneered at me, making me cringe visibly in shame and mortification.

"Your turn," I heard he mumbled from beside me, his tone light and full of mirth. I cleared my parched throat as quietly as possible before I raised my wand in front of me.

I had to admit that I was trying to be professional. But in reality, I was showing-off, just a tad bit. Because deep down, I knew in my heart that I wanted to impress him. THE James Potter.

_Good Godric! What's the world _really_ coming__ to an end?_ My inner voice shook her head at me. But I tell her to stick it up her arse.

_OK! _I told myself encouragingly, taking a deep, slow breath. _I can do this!_ _It's just a piece of cake._

_Yeah! Sure, Lily!_ My mind scoffed at my thoughts. A_ piece of cake where_ you _tumbled to stuff _your_ face first in every damn opportunity you can get._

I told my mind to stick it up her arse too.

I chanted "_Avis" _in my thoughts as I move my wand in a double semi arch before I jab it little upwards. Instantly, a bright white silvery light shot from my wand and hit the empty cage squarely before me with the same sound effect.

But subconsciously, I had a very _bad_ feeling that this was not supposed to happen.

Because the light was _supposed_ to be _Blue._

Not white _silvery_ one.

_Oh! Bugger!_

I watched as the cage in front of me begin to tremble. And as it tremble, it begins to _shift._

It twisted with its pillars popping out and curling in every direction. Before it formed in a shape.

A big, iron Bird shape.

Whose eyes snapped open, ruby glinted in the light before it glared. Literally.

And to my horror, I found out at who.

_Drumrolls please..._

_Me._

I gulped audibly.

It was silence, silence, technically speaking. Before...

"Arrrghhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Screaming, Whole class jumped hurriedly from his/her respective seats as I watched the Iron Bird watched me in silence.

The Bird is glaring menacingly. Me watching it sickeningly.

I started to count down in my head, bracing myself for the last minute action pack drama that I'm so _ bloody_ sure is about to happen.

5...

_Should I raise my right hand to punch it?_

...4...

_No! It'll only fracture my hand to bits._

3...

_Shall I scream before I dove?_

...2...

_No way! I'm a Prefect Lily Evans, for heaven's sake!_

1...

_Now? The most important question - Where shall I dive head first? Right or left?_

...O...

But I guess I was just_ a tad bit_ late into questioning and planning my strategy because I dove to my right hand side unthinkingly, just in time as it lung for my throat.

Morbidly speaking.

I gasped loudly as one of the table legs gave out from the pressure of the iron Bird before it cracked under its weight. Splinters of wood chunks flew around me as one of the debris stuck deep into my left forearm. Piercing through the cloak and sinking deep into my skin. I grimace from the acute pain that was shooting down from my arm, biting down on my bottom lip to resist the maddening urge to moan loudly in pain. I looked up, my vision blurry to see iron Bird hovering right in front of me, still glaring. I rolled to my left as it ducked to stick it's pointed, sharp beak right where my chest was. Once out of reach, I struggled to scramble up. People were running past me as I watched for the iron Bird, who was still struggling on the spot where it's beak is still buried deep beneath the floor. But with a loud screech of irritation, it gave a huge tug backward and its beak came free, still glinting sharply and shining silvery. Before It begin to turn around before it spotted me, standing with my right hand clutching my left one. And I swear to god that it smiled evilly as it's ruby eyes focused on me.

I sighed heavily as I watched it silently when it ruffled its iron wings before it flew up in the air and headed straight towards me, its beak pointing directly at my heart. Knowing that my end is near, because in between the all fiasco, I have lost my wand. I shivered at that thought, knowing it could be lying beneath all the debris of our desk.

_So much for impression._

But as it neared me, something huge stepped in front of me. All I can see was the black thing from my blurry vision. Before it moved and a voice shout.

"_Incendio!" _said that voice furiously.

It was then I realized that it was not _something_ but a _someone_. And that someone has just put the iron Bird on fire. I peak from that someone's shoulder to see the iron Bird fall on the ground with a loud "_thud" _screeching loudly it protest before it melted into nothingness.

_Good Riddance! _I thought with a sigh of relief.

Then, someone's back, who stood in front of me, sagged slightly before it slowly turned around to face me.

I was in huge shock as I realized who's this someone who had saved me.

THE James Potter.

Whose hazel eyes looked highly troubled as his hands fluttered around me before he inhaled sharply when he noticed my left forearm.

"Oh, Lily!" I was more shocked when I hear him moan breathlessly, his face morphing into pain as he gingerly touches my forearm. I hissed quietly when one of his fingers touched a sore spot. Immediately, he pulled back, repeatedly murmuring "_Sorry_" under his breath, his eyes behind those rimmed glasses, scanning my face too much worry and concern that it was making me feel highly uneasy. But I shook my head at him, my eyes averting to his throat as I felt guilty of not even _thinking_ about him when I had been dealing with the iron Bird.

"Don't be. It's my fault. I'm fin-," But I stop short when I hear an odd sound.

And when I look up, I cringed when I see his death glare.

"Professor McGonagall!" he speaks loudly without looking away from me. But I averted my eyes to inspect my forearm, an excuse to not to bear his too intense gaze. "I'm taking Lily to the Hospital wing." My head shot up just in time when he gripped my right elbow to walk us out of the class, without waiting for her reply. I try to look behind me, but he only jerked me forward to keep moving.

"Please, let go!" I pleaded as he marched us both down the corridor that led us to the pathway to the Hospital wing.

But he didn't respond. Just purposefully marching ahead, dragging me along with him. Ignoring my protest.

"THE- Ja - Po-," I stopped short after every word, not sure by which name I should call him. I still can't digest the fact that he wanted to be my partner. Or that he's _even_ talking to me.

If I call him By _THE James Po_tter_, _he questioned me for sure.

But If I call him by _James_, that would sound too formal. I mean, we are not even acquainted. Forget about friends.

And If I call him by _Potter_, then that would sound _too_ informal. And not to mention, downright rude.

"Let go! I'm fin-," He abruptly halted and I stumbled to a pause along with him, nearly tumbling down to greet the dusty floor below me. I stared at him and when he, ever so very slowly turned his head to face me - I nearly whimpered in terror.

His glare was much more wicked than that morbid iron Bird.

And...

If looks could really kill, I would be in a pile of ashes right now.

"Don't... Say.. You're.. Fine!" he literally growled with every word, his hazel eyes glinting dangerously. I stopped breathing for a moment, just staring up at him before my stupid mouth decided to make this situation even worse.

"Why do you care?" I blurted out unthinkingly.

It was as if the everything stopped moving, the clock stopped chiming and the air stopped breezing past us.

And then...

I was rendered disoriented for a whole full blown second before my mind started to work again. And it was then I realized that I was floating in the air.

"Put me down!" I squeaked as I wiggle in his arms. I risk a sneak up to see his face too close to me for my liking. But he was looking straight ahead, his jaw taut, eyes still blazing as he walked the pathway with me settled into his arms.

I tried to move more to free myself.

When suddenly, I was jerked up to find his face right in front of me, hazel eyes blazing as they bored into mine, scaring me with its intensity. My heart skipped a beat before it begins to thud at a whole new uneven pulse rate.

"Stop moving or I'll do something I'll certainly won't regret later, alright?" he said in a low, calm voice but the fury behind his tone halted my moments. My head hesitantly dipped slightly before it came up, eyes wide and blushing while he glared down at me.

A nod.

And then, that's how I spent my rest of the journey to the Hospital Wing, scooped up in THE James Potter arms.

* * *

"Ow!"

I hissed quietly, wincing in pain as Madam Pomfery applied a strange ointment on my injured forearm. I ignored her incoherent mutterings as my eyes fly over to the last corner of the long room, where James Potter sat on a chair with his hands cradling his head.

I tilted my head to the side, wondering.

_What is with him?_ I thought, confused. _We're not even friends_. _Why is he behaving like I'm close to him or something?_

"That should do."

I was brought out from my musing as Madam Pomfrey patted my forearm lightly before she passed me a vial of steaming brownish liquid.

"Drink it up! It'll help to soothe your pain," she turned to walk away. But not before muttering,"Merlin, who knows what a conjuring spell could do so much harm. It took at least a painful night to heal up the whole wound and a month to fully recover the wound..."

I rolled my eyes behind her back before I turned to stare at the vile. A strange smell, like a smell of sweats, and of a dirty socks reached my nose and I scrunched up my nose at the smell.

_Yuck!  
_

I thought, grimacing.

_Pinch your nose and down the content in one go, Lily! It's better to drink it up then rather face an angry nurse._ My mind suggested_.  
_

I took a deep breath and hold on it. Closing my eyes shut, clutching tightly at the vile before I quickly raised it up to my lips and gulp it down without tasting it.

I shuddered violently when I lowered the now empty vile in my hands. I heard a soft chuckle from beside my right hand side. I peeked from the corner of my eyes just in time to see a palm facing me in front of my face, a piece of chocolate resting on it. I opened my eyes fully to look up. THE James Potter stood just beside my bedside, smiling a little as his hand, stood still outstretched in front of me. He nodded his head a little towards his palm, encouraging me.

"Thanks." I whispered as I lifted one of the vile to pick up the piece from his palm, managing not to touch his skin. He sighed heavily when I split in half to offer it to him as I popped one in my mouth. His eyes eyed the chocolate before it flew to settle on my face, eyes lighting up. He slowly reached out it took it from me, making my breath hitch up in my throat when his fingers brushed lightly with mine. I averted my eyes to the vile while he popped it in his mouth.

It was an awkward silence for a moment. Well, awkward for me as I tried to ignore his mere existence around me before I hear him sigh again.

"Well, I guess... I should be... Get going." he whispered the last part inaudibly as he started to back away from me, but not looking away. I bit down on lip without looking up at him as I waved him farewell.

I didn't dare to look up as he reached the exit of the door, still walking backwards and watching me before he slowly turned to open the door and walked out, leaving the door to shut quietly behind him.

I sighed.

"Thanks, J-J-James," I whispered in the silent room,"thanks for saving me." Knowing full well that I didn't have the guts to say his name out loud in front of him.

* * *

I tossed around in my bed, wincing when my forearm tingled a bit from my movement. I open my eyes groggily and looked around the silent Hospital wing. Soft beams of moonlight shimmered through the white curtains that hung upon the long opened window, ruffling with the soft wind that blew past it. The white, pale light of the moon was enough to lighten up the whole room. Long rows of bed were empty except for me. I sighed heavily before I pushed against the mattress, turning around to lean against the headrest. I stared at the long window blankly, my thoughts silent except for the sensation of the pinpricks in my left forearm.

I felt calm, collected and peaceful for the first time in three days. Feeling relieved despite the fact that I was on the Hospital wing with an injured arm and isolated to the boot.

But nevertheless, all I know is that I'm quite at my leisure.

It was then, when I moved my head to my left to pick up a glass of water in a need for a gulp of liquid to quench my thirst, I froze.

There - resting beside my pillow - nuzzling against me rest another White Envelope with the same engraved "_**MMWPP**_" on it, facing up at me innocently.

My breath labored instantly upon seeing it.

_How... When did it... Why is it... What the heck, it's doing in here?_ I screamed in my thoughts, panicking. My head whipped around to notice nothing out of the ordinary. The door looked keyed and locked, not seeing as if it had been opened by someone since the last time Madam Pomfrey locked it. I looked around to stare at the letter.

Gulping and with a trembling good hand, I inched it towards the letter before picking it up. I slid a shaky index finger inside the lip of the Envelope and give it a gentle tug. It flew open, and before I knew it, I was reading yet another letter.

**~~MMWPP~~**

**_You have the greatest soul, a noble nature with a heart of an innocent child._**

**_It still amazed me when I thought I can't love you anymore..._**

**_You, un-intentionally, give me all the more reasons to fall in love with you again and again._**

**_You might be hurt now, feeling lonely and isolated._**

**_But always know in your heart, that I'm not far away._**

**_Always in here, just by your side._**

**_You might not see me, but I'm always around you,_**

**_Always longing for you..._**

**_Always caring for you.._**

**_Always protecting you..._**

**_And,_**

**_Always loving you._**

**_You might want to know me,_**

**_But I must say, Lily. That Patience is a virtue._**

**_But in the mean time, you can call me Mr. Prongs._**

** ~~MMWPP~~**

For a second, I couldn't breath. Couldn't move.

And then...

"Oh! Merlin!" I said in a strangled tone, trembling as I stared down at the letter. All the while screaming inwardly in my thoughts.

_He knows! He knows that I'm Hurt! But the question is - **how**?_

* * *

**~~O~~**

_**Please Leave some love! x  
**_

_**\- **_**S.P.T xxxx  
**

**~~O~~**


	4. Realization

**Author's Note: Wotcha' guys! How are you all? **

**I'm back ... with another update!**

**Yay!**

**Thank you to all those people who are reading my story or read it already or about to read them. Thank you!**

**But I'll appreciate all the more if you just leave some love for me! After all, I'm doing this for your entertainment purpose...**

**Please leave any critics, advice, suggestion or ( if you think so) appraise. I really love hearing from you all. It really boost my self-esteem made me try to work harder. ( Just 4-5 review will do. I don't like begging. I'll be happy by receiving this amount. Thank you!)**

**Now, without further ado,**

**HERE YOU GO!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

**Chapter - Realization**

* * *

I turned left before I begin walking down the long corridor, raising my right arm to scratch lightly on the sides of my bandaged forearm as it tingled and tickled at the same time. I lowered my arm as I turned to climb up the changing staircases. Beams of orange and yellow light litting up the corridor. Another day looming at the end of Horizon, the chirping of birds echoing another promises of wonderful day in Hogwarts grounds.

I sighed as I reached the portrait of the Gryffindor Tower. The fat lady waved back at me quite cheerfully in her seat when she saw me neared the portrait.

"Morning, dear. How are you, now?" She asked, looking genuinely concerned about my well-being. I shrugged at her nonchalantly.

"Better than yesterday, fat lady." I answered her truthfully, looking at her directly up in the eye before flashing her my smile. "By the way, thank you for asking." I said politely, touched.

She giggled, shaking her head slightly down at me, clearly amused about something.

"Must you always answer soo cryptically, Lily?" She let out another bout of laughter, "No wonder you're a prefect." I blushed at her comment, slightly embarrassed before quickly mumbling the password and rushing inside the Gryffindor Common room.

I was about to walk up the staircases of the girl's dormitory, already anxious to meet my best friend, Alice. Thinking that nobody was there to witness my return.

But apparently ... I had been wrong.

"Lily?"

I froze mid-step, my foot hovering on the first landing as I hear an incredulous voice asked from just right behind me. Slowly, I turned around to get a shocker third time in a row in this week.

THE James Potter stood just right at the corner of the couch, dressed up in his school uniform of off white shirt with sleeves pushed back up to his elbow, showing off those tiny veins protruding underneath his flesh with black pants hiding slightly behind the hem of crisped and wrinkled shirt and the Gryffindor tie loosely hanging from his neck and down the front of his chest. Jet black hair blissfully windswept as if he had been either running his hands through them or been flying for hours. His posture appeared tensed as his Hazel eyes glinted in worries and concern from behind his tiny but round rimmed glasses. His face looking highly troubled.

"Uhh? ... Hello," I shot him a shot smile, fully aware of my hands nervously twisting with the hem of wrinkled robe. I had refused to get changed into those short Hospital gowns. Vehemently discarded them aside the moment they were given to me, looking highly disgusted at the sight of them. So, Madam Pomfrey graciously allowed me to sleep in my clothes last night. Though, I didn't get much sleep because of that _sodding_ letter. And thus, that is how I looked as if I had been sleeping on a London street for weeks.

"I... d-didn't ... n-noticed y-you," I stuttered foolishly, turning red in embarrassment as my eyes fly everywhere but at him. Biting down on my lip nervously when I felt his gaze boring straight back at my face.

"Are you alright?"

Something in his tone made my eyes to snapped back up to look at him. I eyed him for a second, really noticing those light dark circles beneath his eyes for the first time, which suspiciously looked as if he hadn't slept a wink last night too. His Hazel eyes slightly looked duller in comparison to yesterdays brighter and blazing ones.

I frowned at this. Wondering why in the name of Merlin did he look like this?

"Are _you_ alright?" I fired back, curious and bewildered about his disheveled and not to mention, highly stressed profile. He blinked back at me, looking thoroughly taken aback about my inquiring statement before a soft smile broke through his lips, momentarily rending me dizzy.

"Better now." He murmured softly, his eyes rapidly changing before all the dullness vanished with a blink. Leaving only twinkling Hazel eyes with mischievousness in them.

Quickly, I averted my eyes, feeling my heart thumping erratically in my chest and finding myself taking a deep yet quiet breath.

_Bugger_! I thought, sensing my legs turning Jell-O. _Bugger! Bugger! Bugg-_

"LILY!"

I felt rather than hear the slight crinkling voice sounding from my neck when I whipped my head around to my right soo abruptly, I wonder why hadn't it fall of my shoulder and down to the ground?

Thudding of hurried footsteps resounded all the way up and down from the girl's dormitory before a girl in pink pajamas' and a purple tank top rushed down the stairs, barefooted before she all but flung herself on me, knocking me backwards before a wall connected my head and a sickening "_thud" _could be heard.

My face scrunched up in pain as I squeezed my shut tightly, desperately trying not to moan loudly in pain. My head pounding from the aftermath of the knock out before I felt the blood in my head started to rush through my head once again, feeling an odd ringing sound in my ear.

It was then, after such a long agonizing moments later from enduring a shocking knockout for free as a treat from returning after a horrible incident that I guess, have just occurred not just few hours - No! It's more than that! So, let's just add another handful of hours including skiving classes than dinner from yesterday and the previous night out at the Hospital Wing- that makes 24 hours ago and 15 minutes. Now add 5 more minutes to that list because I'd been interrupted by some girl, who not only knocked me out for free, she was also clinging to me, as of now.

I slowly pried my eyes open to peer through the eyelashes, still recovering from a concussion, probably, to see a lump of black hair ruffling slightly from the wind in front of my eyes sight. In my arms, which are wrapped around the girl's body, was holding onto a hyper bouncing back's.

" Oh, Lillian!" If possible, the pounding in my head grew more when I hear the full name of mine slipped through the mouth of my - I figured out right then- best friend, Alice.

It was then I felt something warm on my shoulder blade and my eyes widened in alarm when I realized what it was.

Tears.

_I should have know_, I scolded myself, feeling guilty and angry. _I should have figured out by the moment she pronounced my full name that she is upset. Highly worried._

"I'm fine, Alice." I patted her back lightly as I whispered in her ear, which was turned towards me. "Don't worry." She sniffed loudly when she pulled back and away from me, her arms still wound around my neck. I scanned her face as she raised her hand to wipe off the leftover tears, pouting slightly.

"You didn't come back!" She mumbled, her blue eyes started to well up once again." Neither did you inform where you were." She bit down on her lips, looking away from me and struggling to keep tears at bay. I was truly touched by her reaction. "I didn't know." She continues, helplessly. "Mar wasn't there with me too. Couldn't seem to find you after the accident." She chocked slightly. "Just after an hour later James told me where you were." Her head shot up and desperation flashed across her eyes. "Believe me, Lily. I tried to come, I truly did. But Professor McGonagall reassured me that everything is under control and that you needed rest." Her eyes traveled back down to see my tattered robe and the slight torn sleeve where the wood chunks had pierced through them. Her eyes widened in shocked, a gasp coming out of her mouth.

"Oh my..." She breathed as her hands rose to lightly touch the place where my robe had been torn and slashed through. I sighed heavily when I moved it away from her prying fingers.

"Trust me, Ali. I'm fine. Really." I stretched out the last word in hope for eradicating her worries and concern about me. When my friend looked at me skeptically, I beamed at her.

"Be truthful." She asked me scornfully.

I sighed at her dramatically, the smile dropping from my face for the time being.

"Actually, my friend..." I trailed off, looking somber,"... I'm to the point of starvation." I said this before broking out in a full out grin. She shook her head at me but no one could deny the relief smile that graces her face at that moment.

A throat clearing from far in front of us startled us and we both pulled away from each other to see Sirius Black stood at the entrance of the portrait, facing us and grinning wolfishly. I eyed him for a second before he turned to look at somebody to the far left to his sight and screamed dramatically.

"Jamsie-poo!" He stretched his arms wide open, before he started running towards his direction. Arms slowly paddling back and forth in deliberately slow motion and his face morphing into a half cry and half grinning expression.

Thoroughly shocked, I turned to look towards where THE James Potter stood beside the Boy's dormitory, face fully grinning for a moment before dramatically turning his head around to look at Sirius and morphing into a mock-ing shocked expression.

_Jamsie-poo_ stumbled backwards before his head the wall behind his head, a slow thud echoing around the room, making me stiffened as Sirius started wailing in his arms.

"Oh! Jamsie- pamsie-poo!" Sirius cried out as loudly as possible as he nearly chocked his _Jamsie-pamsie-poo_ by visibly tightening his arms around his neck. But THE James Potter neither showed his discomfort nor ignored it because he was grinning widely.

"I'm alive, Siri!" He said proudly, emitting a bark from _Siri_, which suspiciously sound as a laugh. "Don't wail like a five year old kid!"

Sirius pulled back to wipe off imaginary tears from under his eyes before cupping his hands around _Jamsie-poo_ neck and shaking him.

"Where the hell were you?" He questioned him. Ignoring _Jamsie-poo_ grinning face and continuing rather solemnly. "Do you know how many butter-bears, chocolate frogs and those oh soo yummy waffles fully coated with maple, chocolate syrups you've missed?" Sirius let go of his neck, ashamed of him and turning his face away as in disbelief. "I didn't know where you were. Remus wasn't there too." His head abruptly shot up to informed him rather cheerfully. "Off to shag the object of his affection inside the library restricted sections, I dare say." Before he turned to look away and down at the ground, miserably toeing his shoe on the carpet. Not noticing the shaky form of THE James Potter, who was dying to not laugh harder than necessary. "Just then a beauty from Ravenclaw-," He winked up at the laughing form before continuing, "...informed me where were you." He shoulder sagged. "Off to shag someone down the corridor inside the brooms cupboard." His bottom lip jutted out before it trembled lightly. "Couldn't seem to wait to inform me, huh?" He sniffed loudly before bursting out into sobs. "I thought you were interested in someone!" He wailed as loudly as he could before calming down in an instant as if nothing had happened.

"Well, as long as you lend me your broom, I'll be fine with that." He said stubbornly and clearly before he raise his head up to ceiling, a thoughtful expression. " ... And maybe add some twenty ... NO! Fifty galleons to that. Yeah! " He nodded his head, satisfied with that. Before he turned his head to look at THE James Potter, who was desperately trying to maintain a straight face. But then, they both burst out laughing simultaneously.

I bit down on my lip, peeved at this but didn't dare to voice it out. But I don't think, my best friend, Alice was getting any better than that.

"_Avis!" _

Shocked, I turned around to saw a irate looking Alice stood with her wand pointing straight at the two rolling form on the ground, laughing their head off before a flock of orange pretty birds attacked them.

"OW!"

"ARRGGGHHH!"

"That's what you get when mimicking someone's emotional scenes." Alice hissed at them before she grasped my elbow tightly in her grip and dragged me upwards towards the girl's dormitory, muttering incoherently under her breath.

When we reached our dormitory, have shut the door to drown out the complaints from downstairs. We both turned to face each other before broking out into a laugh.

"T-That was ... " I gasped for breath before another round of laughter shook my frame, "... b-bloody bi-brilliant!" With that, dropping down on my knees on my all fours and panting for breathe.

"Bwhaahhaaa.. Th-Thanks, L-Lily!" Alice squeaked before she dive head first into the mattress, trying to smoother her maddening giggles. After a while, we both sober up and straightened to look back at each other.

"Do you think they will revenge themselves?" Alice asked, gnawing on her bottom lip worriedly. I shook my head slowly, thinking.

"I don't _think _so." I said, frowning before let out a giggle, " …. Unless and until they told Marauders to avenge for them." Alice laughed with me, all signs for worry vanished.

* * *

" ... So, you see? The first robbery that had occurred during the..." I sighed heavily before I reached for my Quill, dipping it into the inkwell before scribbling down the piece of parchment. I raised my left arm in order to lift my inkwell cap to close it before it runs dry but moaned quietly in pain when my forearm stung a bit from the moment. I close my eyes shut as I lowered my arm, biting down on my lip hard enough to draw blood and resisting the urge for screaming in agony. Because something seemed to moving beneath the wound, feeling as if the skin is splitting open before it closing once again. Leaving only pinprick sen-sation of bittersweet pain. I sat still for a long time, calming my heart rate down, feeling slight wetness at the corner of my eyes before opening my eyes. I took a quiet deep breath before using my right hand, putting the Quill down beside my parchment and re-capping the inkwell as if nothing happened.

I continue to take down the notes, tuning in and out the drawling voice of Professor Binns until the bell rang out for dinnertime.

"Need three foot parchment on everything we had studied so far. The date is due 'till Friday." The student begins to file out of the class, chatting along with their dear friends and pretending to be deaf.

I sighed before I move out, from my peripheral vision noticing THE James Potter stood with his group at the end of the door, talking with them. I lowered my head as I slipped past them, unnoticed.

But before I could walk away, somebody caught my left elbow, which was severely injured and yanked at it roughly.

"Ah..." My voice garbled, breath knocking out from my system as I was spun around to face a Slytherin 6th year Rose Vermin's, who is said to be highly obsessed with THE James Potter.

"Hello, Lily Evans." She all but sneered down my face, her black eyes glinting wickedly. She squeezed my arm tightly, making my eyes to watered in unbearable pain. I clenched my jaw, having heard to not ever show her that you're in pain or uncomfortable. She's well known for infecting more pain than you can ever imagine. It gives her joy.

I briefly wonder what I had done to her?

I attempted to pry her skeleton fingers away from my arm, which was shooting unbearable amount of pain throughout my body, overwhelming me and making me sick.

"I was wondering whether you could lend me your..." She gripped even harder and I nearly whimpered," ... _notesssss_." She hissed directly in front of face, her black charcoal hair falling in front of her face and blowing away from her nose with every breath I took.

But suddenly, her eyes shifted from my face and looking over my shoulder before her face broke into a insane smile.

"James!"

I felt someone's presence behind my back and the loosing of the chocking grip from my elbow. I subtly peak down to my left side, noticing big, long yet slightly calloused fingers prying her fingers away from mine with more force than necessary. I looked back up to saw Rose pouting above my head and to my right hand side before she let go of me all together.

"I miss you, Jamie!" She whined loudly. I winced when I touch my left forearm gingerly and begin moving away from them, trying to sidestep them as subtly as possible. But freeze when I felt something hot and moist near my left ear.

"Are you OK?" A soft voice whispered in my ear, causing me to gasp audibly. I cringed away from it before I whipped my head to noticed THE James Potter bend a little to reach my ear, hands clasped behind his back and staring straight at me, his Hazel eyes looking ... worried and angry?

My eyes did a short tennis ball match between looking into his eyes and staring at the she-devil, who have turned to glare viciously at me. I decided not to answer him as I turned to address the she-devil instead, remembering yesterday events with me - scooped up in his arms and his - erratic behavior after the so called incident.

"You wanted my notes, huh?" I asked her as quickly as possible, ignoring her sneer and the constant gaze of someone. I thanked whatever gods out there, who knocked some before hand thoughts to keep my notes in my hand of a brilliant escape as I all but thrusted in her face. I tapped my right foot impatiently, trying to ignore the pain in my forearm and blatantly refusing to look into someone in the eye. Before I decided I had it enough as I clicked my tongue, taking her hand in mine and placing my notes in them.

"Have a nice day!"

With that I spun on my heels to marched down the hall before I felt anger seeping through my veins.

"And, yeah..." I looked over my shoulder, once again ignoring someone as I glared back at the Slytherin in pure hatred, "Twenty points from Slytherin," I whipped my head around, my hair swinging around me like a curtain before graciously settling around my waist, seething, "…. For inflecting somebody pain, _knowingly_."

* * *

I flung myself face first down on my bed, the dorm completely empty except for me. As my two best friends decided to have a girl's night out with the Ravenclaw's in their tower.

I sighed after a moment later before I rolled out of my bed, remembering to take my potion that Madam Pomfrey have given me just before I was dismiss. I reached my study table, pop opening a purple box and retrieving the brownish vile from one of the stands and down the content in one go. Before putting it down amongst the several other similar vile's. But stiffening when I noticed something white peeking out from behind the box.

My eyes widened when I noticed it was another White Envelope.

My heart rate jumped when I noticed the same symbol " _**MMWPP**_" engraved at the lip of the envelope. But this time, my name scribbled elegantly across the front of the letter with little hearts drawn at the top of " **i **".

**~~ MMWPP~~**

_**Why does my heart tug so painfully when it sees you, Lily?**_

_**Why my legs struggled to stay put, not to run and stand by next to you? **_

_**Why my eyes struggled to tear its gaze away from you face?**_

_**Why does it feel like I'm dying on the inside when I saw you walked away from me?**_

_**Why there is ****this**** .. CONSTANT ... need to see your face...**_

_**...just for one more time...**_

_**but can't seem to get enough?**_

_**Why, do I felt like this ... overwhelming urge to wrap my arms around you, to shield you, **_

_**protect ****you... from the rest of the world? **_

_**Why do I found myself searching in the crowded corridor, classroom and Hall to just assure myself that you are here... for real?**_

_**And not just my imagination?**_

_**Why, does my heart felt like it had run a marathon ...when it saw you smile at the Professor?**_

_**And resisting the urge to push them away to stand on their place and have you smiles at me?**_

_**And why do I want to hex anyone until they beg for mercy, when I saw or hear them torturing you in any ways or methods?**_

_**I don't why, Lily.**_

_**I had no idea.**_

_**But the only thing I know is that...**_

_**you had cast your spell on me since the first time I saw you,**_

_**and...**_

_**Bewitched my body and soul,**_

_**completely,**_

_**and... I 'm yours.**_

_**Yours only.**_

_**I love you. Most ardently.**_

_**Only yours,**_

_**Mr. Prongs**_

_**P.s; whoever had the tenancy of hurting you shall pay the price, no matter how.**_

**~~MMWPP~~**

I re-read the letter.

One...

...Twice...

... thrice.

_Whoever had the tenancy of hurting you shall pay the price..._

It was then everything begins to clicks in.

It's like you've been concentrating on a faded old portrait, frustratingly trying to make sense of the jumbled up mess on the canvas.

When you titled your head to a different angle to make a better view out of the painting on the canvas.

And it was then; every perspective of yours about the portrait begins to shift.

When you realized, it was anything but.

It was not a mess, but a message.

A portrait painted of impossibility.

But then, you recalled that your grandpa, who used to be your tutor before he passed away, told you that _Impossible_ itself's says_ I- am- possible_.

And then, you realized and understand the truth hidden behind it.

That there was never any mess in the first place.

And just like that,

There was never any Mr. Prongs behind those letters.

It was he.

THE James Potter.

Him and him only.

All along hidden behind those envelopes.

And truthfully, I realized that I hadn't been the one, who was forced to look into that old portrait.

Or those letters or envelopes.

I was been _tempted_ too.

Just like a deer, who was not been headed into a trap of the hunters.

But been herded by them.

I staggered backward, too shocked by this realization.

Before each and every heavy brick, which was piling and mounting on a wooden pedestal above my head from past these days, successfully break through the pedestal before the load tumbled down my head with full force of the gravity.

And then, everything begins to fall into place, as if completing a huge criminal puzzle in my head.

From the beginning, a boy coming to pass on the letter to me, in a fully crowded corridor, where students didn't even seemed to looking over my shoulder and throwing those suspicious look as to why a boy is handing a White Envelope to the prefect Lily Evans, which didn't even remotely passed as a Hogwarts official envelope?

Then the next day, when everybody was down at the Hall, for the morning breakfast before the day begin in Hogwarts. Why James Potter, of all people, was the only one beside me, who was coming so late to the breakfast? As far as I know, he is the usually the one, aside his friends, who can't wait for the food. No matter if it's Lunch, Dinner or Breakfast.

Next come the overjoyed, two bouncy best friends, who seemed to be brightly enthusiastic about something, which they didn't bother to confine me in yet. Then comes THE James Potter himself, cutting off my best friends and requesting for a Pumpkin Juice jug, claiming that they have run out of them on their side. Where, as far as I know or in any case, anyone knows that the food itself re-filled once again if they the trays bowl, jugs and platter got empty.

Then comes the Transfiguration class accident, where I manage to conjure a morbid iron Bird out of a cage, technically speaking. And have THE James Potter, of all people, came to my rescue? Before first opt up for partnering up with me? Then vouching for the trip to the Hospital wing? Can it get any Cliché then this?

And then today, when I, unfortunately, have to bear Rose Vermin's wrath, from all people, and have no idea yet as to why she had cornered me like that. THE James Potter came to my aid _again_?

I hear a small sound resounding across the dorm. Before it begin to increase.

Louder...

... and louder.

Before I was full out laughing. So hard that I have to kneel down on the ground on all my fours, in case I was too fall down and injure myself.

A prank.

A _bloody _prank.

This was what it was.

A full thought out bloody sodding brilliant prank from the Marauders.

And for which, I - Lily Evans, the prefect, after all those years of enduring, knowing, hearing and seeing for what Marauders did, fall head first in it.

My laugh was cut short abruptly when another piece of puzzle fell into its rightful place, completing the whole ordeal.

Wait! ... Does that mean ... that THE James Potter is one of ... the Marauders?

And thinking back to it...

... I begin laughing once again.

_Oh, Merlin!_

_Of course! It made sense!_

I had Marauders under my nose from all those years, had been eating with them, sharing classes with them and suffering through the test and I had never ... once ... _thought _about the ... _possibilities _for _them_ being the _ones_...

Soo called Marauders.

And I'm sure, just as I'm laughing in here as hard as I can, having it piece this context all together.

They all would be having a fare share of laughter, at the prospect of having Lily Evans, the prefect of the school fooled for once and for all in the end.

The sounds of my maniac fits of laughter decreased as something begin to chock my own throat. Something that is annoyingly begins to prickle and sting at the corner rims of my eyes. Feeling something in my heart that is frowning inwardly.

_I do not like this. _

I thought to myself as I placed a hand over my heart, pressing lightly against the fabric of my shirt before rubbing circled over it with my fingers, my brows furrowing as I did. Feeling something sticky, hot and wet trailing from the corner rims of my eyes, falling over the rims before traveling further down my cheek, dropping on my fingers with a gentle '_tap_' sound and splatting over them.

I shook my head, swallowing hard as I refuse to acknowledge that I'm ... NO!

_It must be sweat_. I reasoned in my thoughts as I ran a hand over my face, feeling strange wetness over my cheeks. _It's soo hot in here. I should probably go and open the window-_

Just then, a blast of cold air hit me squared on my face and I looked up to saw the Girl's dorm wide window that faces just a slight portion of the Quidditch pitch was wide open.

"No! It's not ... I'm not," I murmured in a low voice, my sound sounding small and abruptly croaky before I swallowed. Hard.

"No! I'm not..."

_Yes, you are_. My heart whispered to me, talking to me for the first time as I felt something tug on it. My eyes unwillingly flew to look down, at the envelope, which rest just beside my right calf. Seeing the bold words written at the center of the parchment.

And before I knew...

I hear my wretched sobs echoing around the empty dorm, feeling helpless, pained, weak and just pathetic.

And soo soo alone and ... _used_.

* * *

_**You know the drill. ;)**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Satakshi Pari Tripathi ;)**_

_**( S.P.T)**_


	5. MP & CC in the FF

**A/N: Sorry! I'm terribly sorry for being soo freaking late in updating. But I've been sick. Having temperature estimate 103 degree Celsius. I hope you understand. Even posting this now, I've a slightly high temp.  
**

**But I hope you won't be crossed and Read and Review this!  
**

**And oh!**

**A special thanks to **_StarDustTeen **, **_**who ****read and review. Thank you soo much! I actually squealed and burst out clapping in delight when I read your review!**

**And all those people/readers/viewers who have read ( not review, sadly) my story and have/has/had enjoyed/enjoying/enjoy it! Thank you all! **

**Anyways...**

**Another update for you all. ;) With a longer, total of 5,120 words as a treat. A long and nice chapter for you all!  
**

**Hope you'll like it!**

**Here you go! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

**Chapter - Midnight Petrol and Confronting creatures in the Forbidden Forest  
**

* * *

I dragged my feet down the stairs the next morning, trailing silently after my two cheerful best friends as they go on and on about the last night party. I barely slept last night; my mind was not giving me permission to drown into a peaceful unconscious slumber as it kept repeating my epiphany around and round my head. Making it impossible for me get settled and be comfortable. As in result, it give me a good blasted throbbing headache for free and to the top, red-rimmed and tired eyes to boot. My stomach churning in nausea as I struggle to pull myself to last longer. But on the brighter terms, my two best friends still didn't notice my somber mood when they grace me with their presence last night.

Although, I was extremely exhausted, not matter whether it's physically, mentally and emotionally. Totally drained this early in the morning. Yet, I'm sure they are bound to notice this sooner or later.

Whether I like the prospect of the due draining situation of the fact alone or not.

Though, I'm going to enjoy the peaceful silence while it last longer. However, it didn't stop from making me groaned in annoyance as my mind drifted to focus on their voice.

" ... Should've seen, Lily"..."

" Amazing, it was..."

" ... and the toast of Mar-,"

" ... and Oh, yeah! The truth and dare session..."

I half listened to their incessant chatter as their unusually usual chirper voice penetrated through the thick skull of my head and drilling every word in my mind, making it ache as it throb painfully. I wearily rubbed my temples as they marched straight ahead without seeming to noticing me, trailing just a little behind them. I sighed heavily as I watched them disappeared behind the portrait when it swing aside to let them pass through.

Casually, I turned my head to look around the common room while I neared the corner that led me straight to the portrait entrance/ exit. But stiffened, abruptly halted in my already slower pace as all my muscles lock down at one place.

THE James Potter sat with his friends, all of them sharing laughter every now and then before his head suddenly turned around and his Hazel eyes met mine. Standing aloof at the corner, all stiff and frozen as a mere statue. His whole face split into a happy smile, making him looked handsomer than he already is and raised his hand, hesitant for a second before he waved it back at me amiably.

_Used you... fake... those letters... meant nothing ... been stupid ... He knew it all along..._

I looked away just as I felt my eyes begin their awful stinging again. Just like the last night. Feeling a dull ache in my abdomen as something like a tennis ball seems to be choking my throat.

I swallowed hard, blinking back the wetness forcibly before I whipped my head around, my long, scarlet hair fluttering around until they settled around my face, falling at the either side and concealing it from any prying eyes.

Tilting my chin a little in the air, I marched straight ahead and exit the Gryffindor Tower premises, promising to myself that I'll never, ever look/talk or even glance at THE James Potter way anymore.

* * *

"Lily?"

" Hmm?"

I didn't look up from my late, pausing my hand which lazily clutched a fork, mashing the already nicely round pieces of mashed potatoes to bits, my face perfectly sculpted in a blank look for any of the prying eyes as I hear Marlene questioning voice called out softly from beside of me at the lunch time.

"Are you alright?" She asked me gently, placing her hand on my right shoulder.

I paused, my body stilling their movements when my eyes slightly rose to look opposite to the table, beyond the fellow Gryffindor who sat in front of me and enjoying his time with his friends and stared blankly at the wall. I was silent for a moment; momentarily wishing and prying that whatever she is thinking won't voice her suspicion on my behavior. But at the same time wondering if she's even aware about my problem.

I pursed my lips, contemplating what to say before I open my mouth to spoke.

"I'm healthy as a horse, Mar." Was all I could muttered in a quiet, low voice before begin picking at my food, my eyes returning back to my plate and ripping the beans to its pieces. Blatantly ignoring the occasional loud humming and chatting of voices all around and about me.

"Ok..." She drawled for a moment, I sneak a peak from the corner of my eyes to see her frowning a little at me before she continue,"…. then why do I noticed a certain messy haired boy, who goes by the name James Potter, staring soo shamelessly directly and openly at my red head best friend from far across our house table?"

I momentarily froze in my seat, as I got aware of that said person intense gaze boring directly on the front of my face. But didn't pause picking at my food before I brushed the feeling of being watched off my shoulder.

"You are hallucinating." I said in a bored tone.

"I'm _not_ hallucinating." Marlene retorted back, pissed off.

"Whatever." I muttered under my breath, which made her huff in annoyance before turning around and happily indulge with Alice, who sat just beside her and begin chatting. I raised my head to look at her, staring at the back of her head than at animated Alice for a moment before I let the fork slipped through my hand and dropped it on my plate with an inaudible '_clank_' and sighed quietly, feeling exhaust all of a sudden.

"Lunch finished," I muttered under my breath once again, pushed my plate slightly away from me before I stood up from my seat. My friends didn't notice me, too immersed in their talks. I pick my bag from my bench, heaved it up before I slung it over my shoulder and then walked down the aisle to the Great Hall entrance/exit.

Running away from someone's constant staring...

... and running away from all of this.

_Probably pitying me._ I thought forlornly as I walked out and trudged down the corridor.

I nodded at my thought, agreeing with it miserably.

* * *

" ... So, how was your day going on, Lily?"

I looked up to saw a pair of Hazel eyes looking down at me, lips curled into a smirk as he stood leaning against the wall before me, appearing ill at ease.

I freeze on the spot.

Why?

Because THE James Potter is here.

_All hail in front of the King._ I thought dryly._ He came to grace me with his Royal presence_. _Oh! Just notice my happiness._

I looked down, ignoring his presence as I tied my shoelaces.

_Keep calm, Lily._ I told myself._ Be civil. There's no need to be a cruel, rude person. Just be formal._

And on this note, I forced my lips to speak.

"It's after curfew." I tried to be polite, but the rudeness in my voice can be heard crystal clear. Making my voice sounding strained and cold. "What are you doing in here?" I tug at the shoelaces, making sure that they aren't loose before I pick my wand up from the floor right beside me and stood up, mechanically brushing imaginary dust from my back and knees. All the while trying to keep a blank or neutral expression, not expressing how I felt and not giving myself away at the same time.

I swallowed lightly, before unwilling, forcing myself to look up at him. My jaw immediately clench at the sight of him, his Hazel eyes looks confused and puzzled behind his tiny but round rimmed glasses as he assessed my face but finding nothing. I looked away from him quickly and turned to walked down the empty corridor, not waiting for his reply and thinking he would leave.

But I was wrong once again.

Light footsteps came to settle just right beside of me as he equally matched my pace with his long legs. From the corner of my eyes, I could make out his head turned towards me and staring down at me. Looking nervous and awkward.

"Remus send me here," He bluttered out after a few minute, running a hand through his hair as we both walked down the corridor side by side, him still watching me wearily and me staring straight ahead, ignoring his mere presence. "He wanted to say that he couldn't came for today's round. He's calling sick leave." He rambled, still staring down at me. I dipped my head once, acknowledging that I heard him but didn't speak, hoping for him to leave.

But he didn't.

We both turned the corner, struggling in the awkward silence and I didn't stopped as I see a boy and a girl, both from Hufflepuff 4th year making out at the corner of the pillars ahead off me. I raised my hand, which was holding my wand and flicked my wrist lazily and they both immediately separated, looking all ruffled and shocked.

"Back to dorm," I mumbled quietly but it was enough to echo around the corridor, making of their heads to whipped around and froze when they saw me walking towards them, eyes widening in surprise. But quickly recovering before they hurriedly turn to make a mad dash for the exit. But not before hearing me docking 10 points from their house.

"You can go now." I muttered under my breath in an emotionless tone, wanting and waiting for him to leave. "Tell Remus to take care." I flicked my wrist carelessly once again when I found lots of can litter at the corner of the corridor and clearing the area.

"It's fine. I don't mind accompany you." He murmured softly from my left side, still feeling his eyes boring down at my face.

_But I do._

"I can't have Professor McGonagall finding you here with me doing my Petrol," I snapped at him, a hint of irritation slipping in my tone. I clenched my jaw, grinding my teeth harder than usual but swallowing to level my temper to a notch, "You're not a prefect and it's past curfew. I'll manage, thanks." I spit it out, finding trouble for thanking him. But remembering that I shouldn't give myself away and composed myself. I spun on my heels and nearly stomped away but struggling not to do it in front of him. Yet still stiffly walking down the same way we had been coming from. I could feel his eyes drilling at the back of my head as he watched me walked away.

"Good night." I said through my clenched teeth before turning to walked straight into a wall, which rippled slightly as I pass through before finding myself into another corridor, letting relief washed through me. I took a deep breath before I set off, finishing my Petrol all-alone.

After half an hour or so I thought, I passed a long window, admiring the view of the full moon as it shown brightly and felt my lips curling into a smile for the first time that day. I stared out of the window, pausing as I let the silvery light of moon hit my face and gaze up into the clear sky. Noticing white and black patches of clouds slightly obscuring the lower part of the moon and making it more beautiful. I sighed heavily and begin to turn away. But stiffened when my eyes caught something.

I reeled back and look down at the Hogwarts ground, which looked pitch black at this time of night.

A figure stood at the edges of tree, looking quite tall and ... _strange._

I narrowed my eyes at it, squinting through the darkness as I tried to look more closely at the figure. But jumped a foot in the air when I watched it's the upper part of the figure hunched a little forward and howled. It's head looking up at the moon and howling.

I shivered as I watched it before in a blink and it vanished.

_What the heck was that_? I thought, bewildered. _I should go and check it. It could be probably dangerous and maybe Headmaster didn't know about it._

I nodded my head in agreement at that thought before turning to walk towards the main door of the Castle. Once I reached the door, I pushed against it but surprise to find that it was already a little bit left open. Shrugging it off, I slipped through the door and outside, meeting a blast of cold air fanned against my face, ruffling my hair around me and hitting my body, making me shudder. I wrapped my arms around me to rubbed them against it, berating myself up not wearing my robes. I walked down the podiums and head straight towards the rims of the Hogwarts pitch, walking past the Green House and reaching the rims of the Forbidden Forest where I saw the figure stood not just a minute ago. I turned to look around, circling twice on my spot slowly in case I found it. But came up empty handed.

Feeling foolish, I started to walk back to the Castle, but stopped when I hear a twig snap from behind me. I whipped around, wand ready as I shot my arm in front of me, the tips of my wand lit up and shots of white beams bursting forth, litting my surroundings.

But squinted my eyes as I noticed something equally bright stood not just a few yards away from me. _Or maybe just a few couple of steps away?_

I lowered my arm slowly, muttering the contercurse to extinguish the lights out from my wand and froze, eyes widening.

A deer - No, A stag stood before me, soo beautiful and divine. Equally white as a snow as it's Hazel doe like eyes stare right back at me, with soo much warmth and softness. It's looks soo tall and strong with it's black yet powerful looking antlers stood up on its crown of the head proudly.

I blinked back at it, wetting my dry eyes from preventing the stinging in them. But was too shocked to move even a inch of my finger, forgetting about letting it twitch.

It stood, appearing to be as still as a statue as if it was frightened that just a slight move on it's part might scare me off.

And truthfully, I might do _exactly_ as it thought so.

I forced myself to breath, feeling the tightening of my chest as my windpipe begged for the lack of air in them. Still watching it as if hypnotize.

And then, all of a sudden, it moved.

My already wide eyes widened even more while I watched it walking towards me, very _very_ slowly. I wanted to turn around. I wanted to step back. Hell! I wanted to just_ run._

But I find that I cannot.

Because ... it's doe like Hazel eyes were locked with mine, almost begging me to wait. _Pleading_ me to not run away.

And so ... I waited.

I gulped slightly when it approaches me, tilting my head back as it came to tower above me. Terrified and scared. But oddly feeling safe with it's presence.

It's Hazel eyes begin to twinkle, shinning before it's pupils dilated, making it's eyes to widen even more. Looking soo sincere and ... _innocent._

I felt my right arm move without my permission, making it's eyes to shift and settled on my suspended arm before it's eyes snapped back to me. My trembling hand very slowly came in contact with it's neck, it's eyes still watching me and touching it gently.

Immediately, it's eyes closed, freeing me from it's spell before it lowered it's head a little and nuzzled its nose at my wrist. I inhale sharply at how warm it's skin felt under my touch. How soft it's fur felt beneath my fingertips. It eyes opened and focused directly on mine. Before it tilted it's head to the side and leaned forward to buried it's nose in my neck, making me cringe shyly and I hear it inhaling deeply. A low rumbling sound from deep within it's chest before I felt it nuzzled my neck too.

And then, I felt something wet, soo soft and hot on there.

"Eww!" I jumped back, gasping and staring at in disbelief. Its head was still in the same position, tilted to the side and leaned forward but I notice it's eyes dancing in mirth. I raised my right hand to touch the side of my neck and blushing profusely when I felt something wet on there, some of my hair sticking to it.

_Did it just ... lick my neck?_

I thought as I stare at it in half amazement and half disbelief. I watched as its mouth open, parting before a pink tongue poke out and licked its lips, eyes looking highly amused.

I blinked back at it before I scowled at it.

"Perv!" I whispered, glaring at it. Its head straightened up before it thrown its head back and let out a deep, breathy sound, it's chest rumbling with it. It moved its head back, focusing on me with its tongue poking from the corner of its mouth. Reminding me of a dog when it was caught doing something naughty and playfully grinning at its master so that he won't be punished. I bit down on my lip to keep from smiling. But when I looked past it shoulder, I freeze in absolute terror.

I hastily stumbled backward, my blood chilling faster than a melting glacier when I see something running from far behind the stag. The stag before me straighten; it's eyes looking at me as if concerned before it turned around to saw what had scared me. But I watched it stiffen too when it noticed the ... _thing_ sprinting straight at us.

It was monstrous.

And it was the same thing I'd noticed from the window of the Castle not just a few minutes ago.

And it was then I understand what it actually was.

A werewolf.

The stag looked back at me sharply, it's eyes looking worried and soo afraid. I did a strange tennis ball contest between watching the werewolf still sprinting and toring through the forest ahead of us and looking back to stare into the stag terrified and vulnerable wide eyes. But quickly get to my bearing, deciding to help the stag and struggled to quickly stand up. Once my foot's firmly planted on the ground, I took a deep breath before I raised my arm and aimed a spell directly at the werewolf. From the corner of my eyes, the stag eyes widened even more in alarm as it watched the spell burst forth through the tips of my wand and shot straight at the charging werewolf.

It worked because the werewolf was halted abruptly from the spell and thrown back with the powerful spell, flying back ever far away from where he was before coming from before it hit a tree. The tree shuddered from the impact as the werewolf fall on it's trunk before sliding down to the ground and howled loudly. But it didn't stop him because he was up in a second and was once again pelting down our way. My eyes snapped back to the stag to saw it was watching me in ... awe?

But it turned away swiftly; it's body stiffening for a minute before it tore through the forest at the speed of lightening. Literally. I yelled for it to stop, feeling oddly scared for its well being. But it didn't deter it. I watched as they collided in between with each other. I sucked in a sharp breath as the werewolf howled and clawed at the back of the stag. But it raised it paws, appearing even taller as it hovered above the werewolf and pushed it away. The werewolf stumbled backward before it crawled from within the stag grasp and ... _sprint straight at me?_

I watched, petrified as the werewolf headed straight for me, his topaz eyes glinting dangerously as he snarled at me evilly.

_Oh! Bugger!_

I didn't have time to close my eyes, too scared and horrified by the turn of events as he neared me, his right paw raising in the air, sharp and long claws glinted sharply in the moonlight as it growled. But before he could swipe at me, he was suddenly knocked roughly to the side as something big come to stand in front of me.

I distinctly heard a barking sound from somewhere ahead off me but all I could see was the back of the white stag as it crouched protectively in front of me. Shuddering as I hear the low yet dangerous roaring sound emitting from deep within its chest, noticing it's body trembling in front of me. I hesitantly peaked from behind its back and saw a black, huge dog wrestling with the werewolf before it tore through the forest ahead of him, distracting the werewolf as he tore behind the dog, growling.

I gasped for breath as I stood behind the stag, our surrounding once again coming back to its previous silence as I watched the stag back moving up and down rapidly before it started to slow down. And then, after a minute or so, it begins to turn around, slowly. I stared back at it as it turned fully to face me, it's eyes strangely darker compared to few minutes go before the ... _incident_ occurred. I looked past it and ahead of it and then at up in the sky at the full moon before sharply looked back down at the stag, who was watching me silently yet intently... intensely and... attentively.

_"He's calling sick leave."_ \- THE James Potter

_"My mom'_s_ sick." - _Remus in the fifth grade.

_"I've to go. I'm _sorry, Lily." -Remus in the Great hall, sixth grade.

_"My mom needs me." -_ Remus, History of Magic, classroom, fifth grade.

_"It's just inherited sickness. But I'll be fine." -_ Remus, common room, sixth grade.

"Oh m-my..." I breathed out as my knees abruptly hit the ground. The stag jumped up a little, startled before it swiftly bounded forward to kneel in front of me, it's nose nuzzling my shoulder, eyes looking concerned and worried. I looked ahead in front of me, my eyes welling up before the tears flown down from cheeks as I stared ahead, feeling guilty and soo _soo_ sad.

I've never ever considered, just for a moment about the possibilities of Remus being a ... creature like that. A werewolf. Oh! How many times I'd saw him looking so tired and miserable? How many times had I walked with him during petrol's and rambling about my problems and not even noticing those dark circles and forlorn expressions? How many times had I voiced out about his mother being so sick often and not noticing the uncomfortable and guilty looks? How many times had he called sick leaves at the time of the full moon?

I felt such a bad person. Worse than the wanna-be Death Eaters.

Worse than that Rose Vermin's.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I hung my head in shame, remorse cursing through me as I sobbed softly. I hear a strange voice... like a soft pained moan from above me before something soo hot and wet touch my left cheek. Before it vanished and a gush of cold air touched the area. I opened my eyes and raised my head slightly up, peaking from beneath my eyelashes to saw Hazel eyes staring down at me, all wild and frantic. I ducked my head and let out a quiet sob before I heaved myself up from the ground. I raised my arm to wipe my face away from my long sleeves but more tears took place. Through my blurry vision, I could make out the white stag still kneeling on its front legs about as same height as me and we were seemed to be at eye level. But then I slowly turned around; sob restlessly bursting through my lips as I begin to walk away, too upset to notice anything.

All the feeling: Anger, frustration, irritation, remorse, emptiness, helplessness, hopelessness were washing through me all at the same time.

But the foremost feeling was: Pain. Sadness.

Hurtfulness of anything and everything.

About my current realization. About my recent epiphany. About being used as a prank.

My heart ache in pain. My head throbbed in protest as I slowly make my way towards the Castle, hearing my quiet yet heart wrenching sob echoing around the silent forest.

_I deserve that._ I thought, self-loathing as I hi-coughed. _Both the prank and the attack. I should die rather than live. THE James Potter did the best thing by pranking me with his friends. At least I know what kind of a self- centered, arrogant, rude and such a heartless per_s_on is I. _

I swallowed. Hard. As I neared the Castle main great door, I felt as if someone was watching me. I put a hand on the giant silver and cold door handle before I turned to look behind me.

A figure stood at the rims of the darkened patch, closely standing beside a huge tree as something glinted and flashed from it's way.

At first, I was scared that it was the werewolf, who is currently is not so much as a person, my fellow mate and prefect- Remus Lupin standing there. But at a close inspection, the figure looked as of a human. Yet taller. Something again flashed as the moonlight touched the figure but it wasn't enough for me to see it clearly.

But I turned around, thinking it as a mere trick of my mind and slipped inside the hall, my soft cries echoing inside the empty hall.

* * *

I reached my bed silently, wiping my tears away from my face and sniffing quietly. All of my fellow mates were sleep soundlessly. I looked around to saw a clock sat on the Alice bedside table; her hanging close and it showed me it was past 2 in the morning.

I turned to push my bed hanging off a little but froze when I noticed something waiting for me at the top of my pillowcase.

A white and a red rose sat on the top of my pillow.

And lying beside it rests another White Envelope.

I burst into tears.

_What did he want from me?_ I thought miserably, feeling helpless. _Didn't they have it enough?_

I stiffened, chocking back my sobs when I hear a soft rustling from behind me before soft snores followed. Thinking it's best to be hidden behind my bed hanging, I dive inside my bed and closed the hangings quickly. I stared at the envelope in front of me before I reached out for it hesitantly and pick it up. I stifle a scream when it flopped open the moment it settled on my palm before it ..._ sighed in content?_

I with my trembling fingers, raised it in front of me to read through the letter, unwillingly I might add.

**~~MMWPP~~**

**_I watched you..._**

**_... looking so sad?_**

**_Why, Lily? What's wrong?_**

**_Is this too much? Is this making you miserable?_**

**_Am I making you upset?_**

**_To that, I hope you don't._**

**_But if you're, then here I end this._**

**_With a white and red rose for you, to begin with._**

**_Red rose, I believe you realized, is gifted when someone's falls in love with someone._**

**_But I'm gifting you white rose, because my love for you is undying._**

**_Irrevocable... and irresistible._**

**_Have been for a very... very long time._**

**_Meet me at 11 p.m in the Great Hall, tomorrow._**

**_I'll wait for you in there._**

**_As always._**

**_Only yours,_**

**_Mr Prongs  
_**

**~~MMWPP~~**

I took a deep breath to stable my furiously beating heart, but it didn't surprise me when it came out rattled.

_So, tomorrow, I'll be doom._ I thought to myself as my tears fell from my eyes and landed straight on the paper. _I'll go and watched him unfolded in front of me. I'll listen to his words, watched as he tells me about his prank. Before he'll beckon his friends forward and they'll laugh at me. And then ... they will left me. All alone and used._

_More broken than I am._

_But I'll tell them it doesn't matter._

_They'll turn with questioning looks. But then I'll be telling them I'd already know about the prank. I'll tell them I'd know from the start._

_And then I'll tell them I don't care if they rat it out in front of the whole school. Because, naturally, they didn't fooled me._

_And then, with my head held high, I'll leave them._

_Although, having my heart shattered inside. Yet still I'll walked away, leaving all of them gawking behind off me._

_And especially ... THE James Potter._

Mr. Prongs.

* * *

_**I hope you like it.**_

_**Once again I'm sorry for not updating not sooner. But I've been sick. So, I hope you all understand. :)**_

_**Please review! At least, give me something in return. *pouty lips* Plweaseeeeeeeeeee!**_

_**\- S.P.T ;)**_


	6. Confessions at 11 at Tonight

**A/N: Hello, guys! Miss me? **

**Hahaa... Just kiddn'! I know you didn't!**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for taking time for soo freaking long. But here I am, as I promised. I hope you all enjoy and like this update as well. :) Total of 6,357 words! Just for you all as a treat!  
**

**And oh!**

**Thank you to all those people who like my one shot T-O-T-A-L-L-Y! It's kind of flattering upon seeing the visitors on my story. I'm glad that you like it. Thank you!**

**And thank you to all those people who read my stories and fav/follow them. You inspire and encourage me to keep going. Thank you!**

**If you like me do another one-shot of either Twilight and Harry Potter. Tell me and I'll do it. I kinda' have some ideas lurking at the forefront of my mind. But some appeal or ideas from your side might do wonders. And who knows you might get another one-shot in the coming future. ;)**

**Aside from that, I hope you like this update and Read and Review this too.**

**Now, enough of my rant!**

**Here you go!**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't owe Harry Potter. As simple as that.**

* * *

**Chapter- Confessions at 11 at Tonight**

* * *

"Could you pass me those rolls, Ali?"

I asked politely, stretching my left hand out in front of me, holding out as I stare innocently at my best friend face; who sat just opposite to me and staring right back at me with those narrowed eyes and looking half guiltily and half angry.

Well, it was a futile wish on my part that maybe; somehow, Marlene will not question her suspicion on my yesterday's behavior.

But right now, seated in front of my half guilty ridden and half furious best friend; at the time of Breakfast, early in the morning told me otherwise.

"Why didn't you tell me anything, Lils?" Her voice sounded offended, her blue eyes flashing with a hint of pain before her expression morphed into one of those pissed off looks. I stared at her for a few minutes, consciously aware of my raised brows in incredulous, someone's intense gaze boring steadily at the right side of my face and Marlene's slumped figure just right next to me as if to make her smaller than necessary. Before then, I let out a tired sigh.

"There's nothing to say, Alice." I said in a calm voice as I lowered my hand, forcing my body to lean across the table and reached for the plate of rolls for myself. Out of nowhere, a hand came down to rest it on the top of the plate, pressing it down hard on it to prevent my hand from lifting it up. My eyes slowly rose to meet blue eyes scowling dangerously down at me.

"_Nothing to say_? Really Lily?" She exclaimed in disbelief, furrowing. She lifted her hand from the plate to throw both of hers in the air, fuming. I took this chance to snatch it from under her nose before she changed her mind.

"You've been getting sodding _Letters_! _Love_ Letters!" She stretched the words, making me wince slightly while I loaded some rolls on my plate. All the while trying to ignore the way she is screeching. "You'd been getting them for Merlin knows how long-"

"Nearly a week." I said quietly, cutting her off while I stab my fork not-so-lightly in the rolls.

"... reading them! Keeping them safe and not even telling us-,"

"You both have been busy." I said through my gritted teeth, getting annoyed and irritated about being forced to remember about those bloody letters.

"... Didn't even tell us... "

"Oh, _really?_" I let go of my fork, which landed on my plate with a loud '_clank_', making some of the people near by us jump up with a start. "If I remember correctly, I wasn't the one who'd been going to the late night parties? Then the next morning, not even noticing that your friend is walking right behind you, too immersed in your godly talks?" I snapped harshly, watching as Alice paled in front of me. And it was then, I suddenly realized that the whole Great Hall have gone deathly silent.

I felt my cheeks bloomed in heat, noticing each and every pair of eyes aimed right at us.

And at _me._

I felt highly embarrassed and so soo nervous about my unexpected outburst. Ashamed and mortified; that I would see a day when I would be the one subjected in this type of situations.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I stared right back at my best friend, too scared to chance a look around me. Too afraid and embarrassed to meet anyone's astonishing and questioning gaze.

"I'm sorry." From my blurry vision, I saw Alice's face, torn between regret and guilt, her whispered voice pleading. "I'm really soo sorry, Li-,"

"Is everything Alright, ladies?"

I closed my eyes, horrified and wistfully wishing for a hole to open and swallow me whole. Was it possible to die from embarrassment? I would have surely been in pile of ashes right now.

I felt a warm hand settled gently on my left shoulder before it gives a soft squeeze, assuredly. I opened my eyes as slowly as possible before I turned in my seat, hesitating before I fearfully look up to met electric blue eyes looking down at me, those eyes which were twinkling with some unnamed emotions.

Professor Dumbledore stood right behind me, his lips curled up in a small smile as he stared down at me. His face looked welcoming and calm.

For a second, I was speechless, not knowing how to speak or move. Before my mind reminded me that he had asked me something and if possible, I blushed even harder.

"N-No!" I shook my head quite furiously, making my scarlet hair to tumble down and fall in front of my face. But I blew them away from my face and begin apologizing profusely, "We're extremely sorry, Professor!" I said in a hushed tone, deciding I might as well apologize in behalf of my best friend. Who sat in front of me, still looking quite oblivious and paled to boot. "We never intended to disturbed any of the staff members, faculty and..." But I trailed off slowly, feeling stupid, puzzled yet embarrassed once again when he begins to chuckle under his breath.

"It's Alright, Ms. Evans." His hand on my shoulder moved a little before he patted my back lightly, smiling. "Actually, I'm feeling glad about this turn of events. It gets quite boring having peaceful breakfast like every other day. It's quite healthy to have a dose of entertainment in your life every now and then." His eyes move to stare ahead from far behind my back before he winked at someone or somebody before focusing on me. He smiled down at me before bending low in a bow and backing away.

"Now, I believe that's my cue." He said gently before he stood up and throw a wink at Alice. Who stiffened in her seat and blushed profusely. "Have a nice day, Ms. Evans and Ms. Prewett." And with that, he spun around, his cloak flapping around his ankles with a flourish before they settled. I blinked back at his retreating figure before I forced my body to face the front and noticed every person inside the Great Hall was gawking at the retreating form of our Headmaster. Who looked blissfully oblivious as he climbed up the staff podiums before he took his seat, immediately rounding another conversation with Professor Flitwick, who sat just right next to him, all bouncy and cheerful.

I took a deep breath before I raise my head to look up at my best friend face, who was staring straight back at me.

"He's weird man. " She whispered, her mouth moving slowly as she stared back at me with a blank expression.

I nodded at her in approving.

"Complete gone off his rocker." I supplied, staring at each other for a second before dropping our heads in unison in our lap and giggling madly. Almost uncontrollably.

"And, oh, Lily?" Alice timid voice make my head to snap up and look at her in puzzlement. I see her head lowered, eyes averted; having put a stop on her laughing fits and squirming under my gaze, looking uncomfortable and ... _ashamed?_

"Yeah?" I asked her hesitantly, feeling guilty about my outburst that have occurred not-so-long ago.

"I'm sorry." Her eyes move slightly upwards, hesitant and uncertain but didn't dare to meet_ mine _ashamed ones.

"Me too."

I turned my head to my left to notice Marlene's slumped form sliding down even further under the bench until her head was leveled to my torso. I sighed heavily before I shook my head at them.

"No. _I'm _sorry. " I murmured softly, hanging my head in the air, embarrassed and feeling so low. " I shouldn't have said that. It was uncalled for. Please, forgive me." I said in a low tone, feeling the familiar stinging at the corner of my eyes that I've been acknowledging so often now-a-days. I hear both of them sighed heavily as well before an arm slipped across my shoulder and pulled me close to it.

"There is nothing to forgive, Lily." Marlene murmured quietly from beside me, squeezing her arm around my shoulder in assurance.

"If anything, we should be the one asking for your forgiveness." By the time Alice finish talking, I was shaking my head at her. But Marlene cut me off before I could even open my mouth in protest.

"_We _were the ones who'd been neglecting our brilliant best friend in this world, Lils. It's not you, it's about us." She turned her head to look at Alice, "Agree, hon?" Alice gives a nod of agreement.

" Ok, ok! So, we agree to disagree that it's not anyone's fault ..." I look at both of them before I continue, "... but _together_. " I stretched on the word and they both let out a tired sigh but nodded in resigning.

Yet I could still detect that slight twitching at the corner of their mouths' that they were amused.

"Ok, then! " I clasped my hands merrily before I said, "Let's celebrate this moment of forgiveness, realization and re-kindling of friendship with a toast of pumpkin Juice!" They both laughed right at me when they notice my nose wrinkling in disgust as I pick my goblet reluctantly. But I raise it slightly up in the air, with my chin tilting high up in the air and said, "To Friendship!" Before I touch the rim of the Goblet with my lips and took a swig from it.

I lowered the goblet in my hand, pursing my lips for a second before I raise my brows in half surprise and disbelief.

"It's sweeter than yesterday. " I muttered to nobody, frowning at the goblet in my hand.

My friends burst into the fits of giggles. I stared at them in confusion and bemusement for a moment before joining in.

And it was then I took an oath.

Thinking and vowing that whatever happens today at 11 tonight, I would not crumble to dust.

_No matter what._

* * *

My entire day, however, passed in a blur.

It felt as though time have pressed a forward button and all the things around me was rushing with such a lightning speed that it left me feeling dumb and disoriented. Not knowing or making any sense of any sight, sound or smell of my surrounding.

So, when I found myself standing before the huge closed door of the Great Hall at 11 in the night, I was blissfuly shocked.

I blinked my eyes twice before I recoiled as if the door itself have came alive and bared it's sharp pointy teeth at me.

I bit down my lips, shaking my head slowly as I felt my legs slowly backing away from the door, feeling fear and nervousness crawling its way up to my skin, zig-zagging and making my skin to itch uncomfortably.

"I can't do this." I whispered to nobody, my voice breaking as I watched the door growing further and further away from me with every step I took backwards. The familiar stinging in my eyes make its presence know with something clogging my throat and making it difficult for me to breath.

_Just go inside._ My mind suggested, almost crooning. _Open the door and see what he has to offer. Just see what he'll do. Besides, what's the worst that could happened? _

"Only to have my heart ripped open to shreds and possibly to strip away from my dignity and ego." I muttered under my breath sarcastically. Although, knowing, deep down that, somehow it's not true. Yet didn't know how I ... _knew._

_Not until you see, Lily._ My mind said mockingly, tutting as it shook it's head sadly at me. _Never_ _judge a book by it's cover, Lily. Go ahead and open the door._ It coaxed me and before I knew, my hand was pushing against the handle of the door and sliding through the small crack.

Hesitantly, I raise my eyes to look around. But they only widened in shock and disbelief when they encountered something.

Gleaming brightly under the dim lit room of the Great Hall, standing right at the center of the Hall, looking all beautiful and anxious stood an animal.

A stag.

The same stag, which I'd met just yesterday in the Forbidden Forest. Who not only accompany me but also saved me from another dangerous creature, a werewolf; who happens to be my colleague and Prefect partner – Remus Lupin.

I felt my head tilting to the side, unconsciously while I stood frozen on the spot and still staring at it in wonder, curious and a little bit in disbelief.

Its wide Hazel eyes searched my face, all blazing and intense as it stood on it's spot, all still as a mere statue. A strange sense of deja vu washed through me and I remember this feeling, the tense atmosphere when I'd first met it the previous day.

But this time, the feeling is different.

Instead of feeling fear and alarmed. Nervousness coiled in the pit of my stomach, getting stronger and stronger as the every tick of clock passes away the longer I held its gaze.

I really have no idea as to why am I feeling like ... _that. _But all I know is that – standing before it is making me all jittery, highly nervous, nauseate and its ... _disturbing._

So, I hurriedly averted my eyes, unfreezing myself and casting my eyes around me, trying to find any clue as to _where_ he is?

Beautiful lilies scattered around the ceilings and floating high above my head, the entire room smelling heavy and heady scent of lavender, freesia and roses in the air. But what shocked me even more was when I see rose petals littered around the room, enveloping the entire floor with it's rosy color.

My heart jump in my chest upon seeing it. Realizing that it's just soo ... _intimate_ and _romantic._

I cringe inwardly at the word.

_Think about the prank, Lily. _I remind myself. _Think about your realization. Your epiphany_. I squared my shoulders, turning around with my chin held high as I open my mouth to speak.

"Alright, Mr. Prongs," I sneered his name. "You want to meet me?" I said loudly as I can , my voice vibrating inside the Great Hall, echoing. I raised my hands up in the air, surrendering. "I'm here. No what?" I asked, still looking around and avoiding to look at the stag.

Suddenly, I froze.

"Hey, wait!" I muttered, my head turning to look directly at the stag before letting out a shocked laugh. "Merlin! I'm such an idiot!" I said, incredulous, still staring at those beautiful Hazel eyes, which were looking straight back at me, unreadable.

"It's a prank! " I told myself before slapping a palm to my forehead, feeling foolish and yet again so stupid. "Of course, it's a prank!" I pursed my lips before I burst out laughing, tearing my eyes away from the stag and turning to look at the wall blankly ahead of me, still thinking.

I sighed heavily.

_Quite a short prank. _I thought to myself, impressed. _They all must be laughing in here, hidden behind the tables or something as I walked away. Quite a victory for them, isn't? Successful in fooling the prefect Lily Evans. I think congratulations are in order, no?_

"Ah, well, " I whispered grimly before I slowly turned to reached the doorknob and pulled at it.

But all of sudden, something _whoosh_ passed my right elbow and it stuck the door squarely in the middle before the doorknob slip through my feeble fingers and closed with a loud '_thud'. _

I pivoted around and gulped audibly.

Hand outstretched in front of him, wand pointing at the door, Hazel eyes blazing behind those tiny yet round rimmed glasses, posture tense yet appearing all ill at ease stood The James Potter.

On the same spot where the stag have been not a moment ago.

His eyes softened slightly as they bored into mine yet his expression looked anxious.

Troubled, even.

His arms lowered slowly, the white sleeves on his elbow; which have been bundled upwards to the crease of his forearm, smoothed gradually. But not before showing me his white strong and muscular biceps.

I blushed under the intense scrutiny of his gaze, averted my eyes to avoid looking into those scorching Hazel ones.

"Ahh... Ahem!" He cleared his throat after a minute of awkward dead silence. But I didn't dare to look up at him but around myself, officially at loss for any kind of communication at hand.

_Bugger!_

"First of all," His soft voice startled me slightly yet I didn't chance any kind risk for meeting his eyes in case he were to be staring at me.

Which I'm _soo_ sure is the case.

"This is not a joke," He continue in the same soft tone, feeling his eyes on me. Even if I'm trying to pretend he isn't here, my blush is probably giving me away.

Oh, sod!

_Yeah, right!_ I thought to myself sarcastically.

" It's not a prank. I'm solemnly serious – though, I can assure you I'm not Sirius," He chuckle at his own induced joke, "about all of the things, here," I chance a look up at him, peaking up at him from under my eyelashes to see him gesturing his around the decorations we both can see, "have been done purposefully just for you." He paused. "By me." He finished in a tender whisper.

I bit down on my bottom lip, looking down at my feet's and trying to find the courage to _speak_.

_Merlin, what's wrong with me? _I groaned inwardly. _Just open your darn mouth and speak, Lily!_

I thought about those letters, my oh so called epiphany, about Rose Vermin's, about the incident with the iron Bird and all those things that has happened during these past few days and felt an overwhelming emotion surging from deep beneath my core.

Anger.

UN-containable anger.

"Marauder," I said through my clench teeth, surprised and pleased to know how calm and collected my voice still sounds. Despite the fact all I want is to whip my wand out from my pocket and hex him. Punish him for pulling this kind of stunt with me. Hurt him for even informing me that this is not a sodding prank. Make him feel the pain, the feeling of being used just like he'd make me feel.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs," I begin slowly, "Total of 32,456 pranks, dropping dung bombs during classes, having late night parties in the secluded area within the castle, creating havoc at every turn of the corridor during breaks, sneaking to the Hogsmeade past night curfew. Yet still emerging without any kind of detention in row. Ya' know why?" I laughed humorlessly, still refusing to meet his relenting gaze. "Because nobody knows who they are." I look at my left hand side, staring at the lilies which floated near the ceiling above my head. "How do they look? Are they ghost? Or simple human beings? Yet nevertheless, giving them ample of opportunity to do what they want." I whipped my head around and met his shocked face. "But I'm not going to be your next victim, Mr. Prongs." My voice lace with venom, making his eyes to widen innocently behind his specs, "Or I should say, Mr. James Potter." I glared at him, daring him to do something so that I can strike.

His shocked expression morphed into another, which suspiciously look as if hurtfulness.

"You don't believe me," He breathed quietly, his eyelashes fluttering slightly as his Hazel eyes dull.

I snorted a little, shaking my head at him in disbelief.

_What a superb actor he is._

"What's there to believe?" I asked him, my hands lifting up in frustration. "Admit it that its just a prank and be done with it!" My voice cracked a little in the end but I pulled myself together before he could even notice anything odd about me. He stood silent, still staring at me with that such a ... _pain_ look that I have to turned around and look away from him.

"Look!" I said with a tired sigh, raising my hands to rub my face wearily and took a deep breath before I begin, "If you're worried about if I'm going to rat you and your friends out than don't. I'm not heartless. And besides, it's none on of my bu-," My eyes widened when something touches my right ear and nuzzled, making my breath to get caught in my throat. And then, strong arms were clasped tightly around my torso and pulling me against something ... _hard_ and soft and _soo_ warm. Something _soo_ warm, _wet_ and soft glided from ear and down my neckline before it follow it up, leaving a trail of blazing warmth and making me shiver.

"Lily," His husky voice breathed in my right ear and I shuddered, my heart skipping several's beats simultaneously just upon hearing his voice alone. I felt something sharp grazing the upper part of my earlobe softly and I gasped when I realized what is it.

His teeth.

I squirmed in his arms, trying desperately to free myself. But the more I struggle, the more he tightened his hold on me, pushing and pulling me impossibly closer to his chest.

"How can I do that to the one person who mattered the most to me, hmm?" His nose nuzzled behind my ear and I swallowed, hard. "Tell me, love?" He whispered in my ear, feeling his eyes on the side of my face.

"I-I don't know," I choked, ducking my head to avoid his ministration and wiggling in his embrace, feeling afraid and nervous. Soo _soo_ nervous. Tongue-tied and having heart in my throat kind of nervous.

But I guess, it was a wrong move. On my part, to per se.

Because I felt his lips at the top of the back of my head, burying his nose in my hair and inhaling deeply. While his arms jerked me back in his arms and my back bumping against his chest softly.

"Pl-Please," I whispered my plea, squeezing my eyes shut and wistfully wishing this to be a dream.

Or even better, a nightmare.

He sighed heavily in my hair just as I felt his arms loosen its hold on me.

My legs took hurried steps towards the door, where my escape is awaiting my arrival. But I guess, nothing was working in my favor anymore.

Or should I say, he tricked me?

Because something caught my left wrist and tug on it lightly before making me spun around and pulling me towards it.

And I stumbled to bump against his chest.

"Uh- ah-ah!" He says teasingly, while his arms fastened around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I stare at his chest while feeling his sweet breath fanning down my face, making me dizzy and light-headed. I blinked to prevent myself getting glazed over but stiffened when my eyes met Hazel ones. He has his head tilted to the right hand side and lowered towards me so that we were at the same eye-level, leaving no place for me to look at. My heart jumped before it begins thudding erratically. But he make me loose my hold on my breath, making it slightly even with every distance he closed between us; lowering his head down, down and down and making my heart goes thump, thump and thump. I shrink in his embrace, bracing myself for what? I don't know. But he surprise me when I hear him chuckle and ..._ peck me on my cheek?_

I exhale noisily, before blushing in embarrassment. He sighed before he buried his face in my neck and took a deep breath.

"I won't do something you don't me to," He murmured in my neck, his lips ghosting across my skin and making me shiver and gasp at the strange tingling sensation that brought. "But I'm tired in trying to stay away from you, Lily." His voice sounded vulnerable as he spoke, his voice slightly muffled. He moved his head, his lips ghosting across my collarbone before they reached the base of my throat. I felt his lips parted slowly before they brushed softly against my throat and I whimpered. My legs already feeling shaky and Jell-O. He made a sound at the back of his throat, which suspiciously sound as a groan before he pulled back slightly to look down at me. His Hazel eyes turned impossibly softer yet still scorching, just like a melting honey with a hint of chocolate, all spiraling down a long narrow tunnel and creating a supernova.

A Hazel hole.

And it didn't took a genius to know that I stopped breathing at that moment.

I close my eyes when he tilted my head up gently, unable to hold his gaze. My lips trembled slightly when I felt his warm breath fanning down my face, breathing down on my mouth and filling it with the sweet aroma of cinnamon and peppermint. I jumped a little when I felt something soo soft, wet and soo warm tenderly touched my bottom lip, slightly pulling at it before letting it go. This happened again with my upper lip before I felt something silky and smooth licked my lips tentatively. I gasped lightly and before I knew, he kissed me fully on the mouth. Trapping mine under his lips and leaving no arguments to be debated. He kissed me sweetly and soo _very very _slowly, taking his time to devour mine. I started panting slightly when one of his arm moved to gently fisted in my hair, tilting my head to the side while other hand trace small patterns at my back, sending violent shivers down my spine.

After a moment which felt like years, he pulled away and leaving me panting embarrassingly in front of him.

"I .. don't even... know you," I gasped for air greedily and my breath halted when I see his Hazel eyes darken, before he crushed his lips to mine and making me squeak loudly, further embarrassing myself.

His tongue licked my lips, demanding for entrance, which shocked me. And when I gasped, he admit it as a 'yes'. His hand bundled up the shirt at my waist, fisting it and trailing feather like touches in his wake, making my toes curling it on itself. But when he pulled to trail kisses down my neck and down my throat, where he kisses chastely, my knees buckled from under mine.

"My name is James Harold Potter," He murmured, chuckling when he catch me in his arms just before I could slip through his arms and pulling me against him. "I'm seventeen years old, studying in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And I fell in love with a girl name 'Lily Evans', the first time I saw her in my first year. " He pepper my face with light touches of kisses and making me giggle stupidly. His answering smile make me bit down my lip and averted my eyes shyly. "I watched her from afar, from all these years 'till now," He whispered against my forehead, feeling his eyes staring down at me and duck my head, pressing my forehead against his chest and burying myself against him, hiding myself form him and at the same time, hugging him to me.

_No prank._ I thought to myself. _He's sincere. _

"Always wondering why do I felt like _this? _Why does it matter when I saw you with other boys, laughing and chatting with them? Why does it hurts when I saw you in tears? Why do I want to be close to you?" He muttered against my hair, his arms slowly tightening against mine. "And it was then, when I saw you emerging through the King Cross station this year do I realize my true feelings for you. I love you, Lily Evans. I love you so much. I can't live without you. I not only want you but also _need_ you. Please, be mine, please!" He kept on muttering his pleas against my hair while my eyes welled up in tears upon hearing the anguish, passion, desire, the longing, the _need _for me in his voice and gushed down my face. I pulled back to look up at him, hi-coughing as more tears fall down my cheeks. I watched how his breath hitched up in his throat before his frantic warm fingers wipe the tears away from my cheeks.

"Don't cry! Please! I-I understand if you don't feel the same way- Please! Just don't cry!" He looked frantic, almost bouncing in his place as he tries to shush me and calm me down. And no matter how touched I feel upon hearing his declaration, how sad and guilty I felt when I beat myself up for even thinking about hexing him when he didn't intended to do such a thing to me, like he said; that I can't help myself but laugh.

He abruptly stop, pausing as he stared down at me, looking amused, worried, concern yet puzzle and curious.

"When I received you first letter, " I swallow while I raise a hand to wipe my tears away from my cheeks. He waited patiently yet still looking weary and troubled. "I thought it was a mere prank," He open his mouth in protest but I shook my head at him, speaking quickly before he could interrupt me, "I mean, what are the odds that someone could even dare to give me, Lily Evans- the Prefect- a letter?" He raise his brow at me in incredulous but I decided to go on, despite blushing. "Yet when I receive another letter, I was sure it isn't a prank. Still, somehow, I can't digest the fact that anybody could be even remotely interested to do such a thing." I shook my head at the thought, frowning. His only response was to duck his head and kiss me on my cheek, wiping away any traitors tears from just a brush of his soft lips. "And then there you were, The James Potter, all of a sudden indulging and talking with me." He let out a delirious laugh, pulling back to look down at me, his eyes tinkling in mischief and amusement.

"The James Potter?" He asked me, his tone teasing. My eyes widened momentarily when I realized my mistake, my heart nearly stopped beating. Freezing on the spot in horror.

"Oh! Ahhh..." I breathed out, looking down and away from him. "He he... it's nothing! He he.." I laughed nervously, trying to pull myself away from him and make a run.

"It's looks like _something_ to me, " He demanded right back, not loosing his chocking iron grasp around me.

I hesitated, contemplating whether to meet his eyes or not, when I was graciously saved by the voice of the Mrs. Norris mewing sound from outside of the Great Hall.

"Yes!" I grinned in victory, in relief. But when my triumphant eyes flew up to met his eyes, my smile quickly melted away from my face upon noticing his brows raised in questioning look. His eyes looking all soft, highly amused and curious, penetrating intensely through mine and making me gulp inaudibly.

"I mean – Oh, No?" My nervous answered turned out to be a questioned and his eyes gleamed in mirth even more.

"Do you know you're in trouble?" He asked me, barely containing his amusement.

"He he, I'm not -" I trailed off, still staring up in his smouldering eyes and swallowed, hard. "I am." I finished flatly. He pursed his lips, trying not to laugh at me before he turned serious and leaned towards me.

"What is it, Mrs. Norris?"

My eyes widened even more upon hearing Flitch voice right outside the hall and leaning back as he leaned towards me.

"Say my name," He whispered in front of my face, his breath fanning across my face and making me dizzy. And it didn't help the fact that his eyes were staring intensely at me, all warm, soft and just ... smouldering.

"W-what?" I stuttered, still backing away from him.

"You want me to stop?" I nodded my head vehemently at him, making him smirk and his eyes glinting dangerously behind his glasses, "You wanted to be free?" I nodded again, still staring at him wide eyed. He chuckled before he abruptly jerked me upwards, my face stopping just inches away from his and his whispered seductively, "then say my name."

"T-The- ," He slowly shook his head at me, his eyes still intense on my face while I stuttered helplessly in front of him. "P-Po," I breathed, but inhaling sharply when his lips hovered above mine, his eyes still on me. He took a breath before he exhale slowly, making my eyes to fluttered shut despite my protest.

"J-James." I sighed in resign. And I was rewarded with a chaste kiss.

I hear a creaking noise from behind me, which sound as if opening of a door and tensed in his arms. I felt his lips curled into a Cheshire grin against my lips before I felt something cold and silky wrapped over me. My eyes snapped open just in time when the Great Hall was greeted with Flitch voice.

"Who is here?" His sharp, irritated voice resounded all around the Hall and I buried myself against James' form, hearing him chuckling against me and dropping a kiss against my forehead. I peaked against his arm at the man, who stood at the entrance of the Great Hall, looking around and not even noticing us.

My brows pulled against each other, feeling confused and amazed. But it was then I realized something.

Awe, I raised my hand slowly to lightly touched the thing which was covering us. My forefinger poked against the material, which shimmered, looking as if made out of water and soo cold. A hand reached up, tracing down my arm until it reached my finger and curled it's fingers against itself.

"Is it ... ?" I trailed off, unable to finish. James pulled my hand up to his face, my head turning to watch as he kiss my finger softly, his eyes all soft, glowing and oh so happy, leaving me out of breath.

"Invisibility Cloak." He whispered, confirming my thoughts before he turned us, me in front of him with his hands resting lightly on my shoulder and walking us towards the door. It amazed me when we stealthily slid past the ranting Flitch and walked down the corridor, un-detectable.

James removed the cloak away from us when we both reached the Gryffindor Tower and neared the portrait. We didn't speak, nor did we tried to make any type of conversation. I don't know why, but with him, it felt peaceful. Just having his warm hand grasping my small ones in his protectively yet gently.

I kind of like it.

James muttered the password to the sleeping fat lady, who swung open to admit us and we both reached the empty common room.

"So..."

I look up at him and was mildly surprise to see him looking down at the floor, his foot nervously toeing the carpet and his other free hand silently slipping inside his pant pocket.

He looked just like the time when we'd met outside the Great Hall for breakfast. When, for the first time, he'd talked to me.

He's just soo... handsome, daring, kind, sweet and I can't even ... believe that someone like him could possibly love me.

So, pulling every courage from deep within me, I freed my hand from his, rose on my toes and peck him on his cheek.

I hear his breath hitch up in his throat before he whipped his head around to look down at me, thoroughly shocked.

"Night, James!" I said hurriedly before he can even think something coherent and turned to ran towards the girl's staircase.

But as I neared it, I hear him shout from behind me.

"I LOVE YOU, LILY!"

The only response I could give was giggle as I sprint up the staircase in my wake.

And hearing his answering happy chuckles from behind me.

* * *

**I hope you like it!**

**Review if you felt like you want to...**

**Love,**

**\- S.P.T ;)**


	7. Love- A Powerful Emotion

**Author's Note: Well, well, well! Hulo, guys?! I'm back ... again!**

**Yeah, well, *sigh* this is it! This the wrap of this story! My first complete story EVER! *cry, sniff than laugh* I'M SOOOOO HAPPY! You've NO idea!  
**

**However, I would like to thank all those peoples/Readers/Viewers who'd took their precious time to read my story and maybe ... just maybe .. _enjoyed_ it?! Thank you for sticking with me and reading! And thanks to those lovely reviews (no matter how minimum are they) and those who Favorite/Follows my story! THANK YOU ALL! *kisses***

**I really do hope that you like this one! Or my story.**

**Now, I'm off and you all enjoy this last update of this story. This is finished at last, Hurray!**

**Without further ado, here you go!**

**Enjoy! Hope you'll like this and might review this as well! ;) **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I most certainly don't. Rest assured!**

* * *

**CHAPTER: Love- A Powerful Emotion  
**

* * *

" ... according to the ancient magical history; we get to know about the evolution of the -,"

I sighed heavily before I let my head fall forward in front of my desk with a light '_thud' _with a low but frustrated groan nonetheless.

_Oh, Merlin! Remind me why am I taking this bloody subject! _I thought, slightly annoyed by the constant drawling voice of Professor Binns, the ghost as he goes on and on about some bleeding war.

But suddenly, I was quite startled when something very warm and soft touched the hallow beneath my left ear.

I gasped inaudibly as I straightened in my seat, shocked and surprise. My head whipped around to met twinkling Hazel eyes, which glinted in warmth and amusement. James sat right beside me, his head slightly lowered so that he was looking down at me. My heart skipped few beats before it begins to thud at an uneven not-so-healthy rate.

"Boring?" His soft melodic voice penetrated through my skull, making me go light-headed and dizzy.

My only answer was to blink stupidly up at him, almost owlishly. He chuckled, his eyes roaming around my face and I blushed under the intense scrutiny of his gaze.

"Ms, Evans? Can you please tell us when does the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy was created?"

I blinked up at James, still dazed before they widened when I whipped around to see Professor Binns looking right at me, all bored and ... uninterested.

But the whole class staring directly at me, curiously waiting for my answer.

_Oh, bugger!_

I felt my lips slowly parted, inhaling softly through my teeth, my brows furrowing while I searched my brain for the answer.

My mind immediately went back to the Hogwarts: A history, an imaginary hand casually leafing through the pages as my mind scanned through the columns.

_A hipprograph .._. NO!

_How the four founders establish_... NO!

_When did the Goblin resolution started_ ... NO!

_Government of the Wizarding World meeting during 1600s to consider the crisis_... N- Wait!

"1689," I spluttered out, unthinkingly, not even pausing to analysis what am I saying in the first place. I blinked at the Professor, pursing my lips in the nonchalant way before I add almost sheepishly, "Well, 1692, to be more precise." I shrugged lightly.

Yet, I was mildly surprise when the whole class gasped, looking baffled and incredulous, except excluding James and Professor Binns at my answer.

"Ten points to Gryffindor, Thank you, Ms. Evans. Now, as we all know..." I frowned at him, slightly in disbelief and confused at the reaction I'm getting from the class. Everyone was glaring right at me and it was scary.

I averted my eyes, still confused and slightly scared at the looks I'm currently getting and focused on my paper work.

But it was difficult on my part when you can feel someone's warm breath softly cascading from right behind your neck and breathing right down on your face.

I gnawed on my bottom lip nervously, hesitating whether I should ask him to back off, just a little or not.

"Lily, " He breathed in a whisper, his sweet fanning across my face and I stopped breathing, struggling hard to not faint right then and there. "Can you give me a brief about this lesson? I fail to understand what Professor is saying. " He murmured quietly and I didn't dare to look up at him, all of a sudden shy and nervous.

Instead I chose to frown down at my book, blinking and taking deep breath to clear my suddenly foggy mind.

"What's there to understand?" I asked him in a low voice, my foot anxiously tapping quietly beneath our desk as I flip through the pages of the book, trying really hard to ignore the way his staring eyes is making my heart go crazy but failing miserably. So, I cleared my throat subtly before continuing, "It's just the evolution of the Goblin's and how Hogsmeade emerged as a village," My lips curled into an unconscious smirk as I spoke, "And when does the I.S.W.S was created?" I pick up my Quill to check something at the top of the blank page of the book before continuing leafing through the book. However, my breath slightly hitched up in my throat when he leaned even closer until I felt his warm breath touching my left ear before he whispered.

"Hmm..." He hummed in my ear, amusement and cockiness rolling of him in waves and I suppressing the urge to cringe away from him. "But I wanted to know more about it, ya' know, trying to get into the depth," He nuzzled his nose at the hollow of my earlobe and I shiver slightly, my eyes widening as they flew to look around us frantically. Nobody was looking at us as they all were too immersed in their incessant chatter or taking a nap on their desk. "... of the chapter." He finished with a soft kiss beneath my left ear and making my stomach to fall down to my abdomen, were it melted into nothingness accept the odd feeling of nausea.

Or was that... _butterflie__s?_

I squirmed in my seat, putting a much needed distance between us before I clear my throat. I almost sigh in relief when those butterflies reduced a notch and settled slightly.

_Ok, then!_ I thought to myself, squaring my shoulder. _Prefect mode on._

"Alright then," I said in a determined tone, shuffling my roll of parchment as we all hear the bell rang, indicating the end of the class. "We will discuss this topic further in due time. But for now, let's head for Great Hall, it's lunch." I finish my light short speech while stuffing my roll inside my bag and stood up from my chair at the same time, avoiding his eyes.

But all of a sudden, I was knocked roughly to the side, resulting in to crashed against the now standing form of James behind me and stumbled to rightened myself. But it was unnecessary because James caught me in his arms and wrapping them gently yet protectively around my form.

"Bloody, yeah! Evans is right! Let's _prongsie_!" A cheerful manly voice shouted before me and I look up to stared at the form of happy Sirius Black, who stood in front me, on the exact spot where I'd been not a few minutes ago and beaming joyfully at us. Yet his black eyes glinted in full mirth with a hint of mischievousness.

I stared at him, questioning him with my eyes if he did that on purpose. But when he met me eyes and winked at me, I scowled at him.

_Yes, yes! He did that on purpose._

I tried to extract myself subtly from James arm's but only to reddened when he tightened them in an iron grip around me, not letting go of me.

"Awwww," Sirius raised his arms in front of him before he placed his folded hands under his chin and make a dreamy face before wiping an imaginary tear from beneath his eye. My jaw clenched with a snapping sound as my eyes narrowed at him.

_Fir__s__t knocking me again__s__t Jame__s __purposefully and now thi__s! __So embarrassing. He embarrassed me in front of Jame_s _on purpo__s__e!_I thought furiously. _Oh, he i__s s__o dead!_

"Hello, Padfoot," James greeted him with a nod above my head before he leaned to rest his chin on my shoulder and if possible, I reddened even more.

"Are you coming to the Hall or you staying with the love of your existence in the Common room? And do something ... _productive_." Sirius waggled his brows suggestively at us and I suppress the urge to scream at him. James chuckled before he buried his face in my hair, his body shaking with his laughter and making me trembled underneath him.

I took a shaky breath, making Sirius eyes to focus on mine and frowned down at me, though I could clearly detect the hint of amusement crinkling at the corner of his smiley eyes.

"Black," I almost sneered his name, making James to chock on his laughter as Sirius actually cringed away from me. "We are not like you," I said this as slowly as possible and it was quite surprising for me, noticing the fact that despite being this the actual first time I've spoken to Sirius Black during my 6th of schooling years; it's felt as if I'd knew him, just like that. Like we are some kind of close friends or something.

And it's seems kind of ... pleasant and nice to me.

Instead of being afraid and nervous that I'm actually speaking to the members of the Marauder's, who are the biggest pranksters known to the history of the Hogwarts and nearly each and every female specimen in this institution fawn over them. And that I should _really _watch my mouth.

Though, I'm always trying to be polite and hold back.

But still.

It's hard not to feel ... happy and just ... like yourself with them.

Although, I'm still struggling to get used to the fact that The James Potter loves me and he's the one who sent me all those white envelopes.

He never made me feel like ... like I'd never talk to him before.

It's the opposite, actually.

He made me feel beautiful. Someone who matters the most to him. Someone who is special, who should be treasure and cherished.

And someone, who should be loved.

So, it's kind of hard to ... not like someone alike James.

And his friends.

And maybe ... fallen in love with him too.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Sirius sighed heavily before he pivoted around and marched straight towards the entrance/ exit of the classroom, just like that; leaving me gawking at him from behind.

"That's it?" I muttered in disbelief, hardly believing my luck. Because nobody messes with Black and he always have a smarty comeback for your comments. That I know. "No comment, no threat into hexing me to the next century, no 'You shall pay for your sin, Lil-flow-love!'. Really, nothing?" I asked him from behind his retreating back, incredulous and challenging. I watched when he pause, standing still for a second before he whip around soo suddenly that I shrink backward and against James chest, actually terrified upon seeing Sirius goofy face and his wand outstretched and ready in front of him. I was consciously aware of James warm breath cascading down the right side of my face, feeling his Hazel eyes boring intensely down at me. But I was too focused on Black to even care about the oh so erratic thudding on my heat rate.

"Well, well, well," He twirled his wand between his finger tips, not looking away from me and still grinning mischievously back at me. "Lil-flow-love wishes for me to ... punish her," I shook my head at him, opening my mouth of comment but he cut me off, "Well, then, here you go, love!" He waved his wand directly at us and my eyes widened when something ... red fluffy thing fall from above my head. I cringed and squinted my eyes at it when I raise my head to look at the stuff.

But to be only surprise when shower of rose petals fall from out of nowhere from above my head, fanning down my face and softly trailing down from my eyelids, down my cheekbones before they deposit beneath my feet.

"This one is from Mr. Prongs, supervised and charmed by Mr. Padfoot," I vaguely heard Sirius proud voice echoing around the now empty classroom and turned my head down slightly to see him bow in front of us.

I laughed at him, unable to control my giddiness any further when the aftermath of shock lifted. He straightened up before he backed away with a farewell gesture and vanished from our eyes-sight, grinning.

I abruptly stop laughing when something touch my throat and inhale sharply when something wet and soo soft lick in there. James trailed a feather like touches from my neck and up to my chin with his lips before he slowly turned me around to face him.

"I love you, Lily." he whispered against my lips before he kissed me. I jumped in his arms when he trail his hands softly up my arms before softly cupping my face in his hands. He pulled back slightly after a moment to let me breath before going back for more. My hands shakily rise to touch his chest before they shakily crawl it's upwards and fisted them in his cloak; trying desperately to hang on to something before I melt into nothingness.

And when, the third time he pulled back, I don't know from where I get my courage because I all but pulled him closer to me and for the first time, kissed him back.

He chuckled against my lips, sighing in content when I run my hands gently through the messy raven mane he called his hair and admire the softness of them before he pulled away from me, gently holding me at an arm's length.

His Hazel eyes were sparkle, his mouth curving into a crooked smile before he leaned to kiss me on my forehead.

"Let's get you some food, love." He murmured softly, staring down at me with such a soft and caring look before he took my hand and pulled us out of the classroom, shouldering mine and his backpack on his shoulder.

* * *

I pace around in my dormitory, nervously chewing on my thumbnail as I tried to muster up the courage to just ... _open _the darn door and went downstairs to study with James, as he have requested me before leaving me after we both have our lunch.

But I don't why, the _darn_ sodding butterflies in my stomach won't settled down.

_It's just James! Calm down! It's not his asking you to marry him or something!_

But the butterflies in my stomach fluttered even more at the thought and I moaned loudly when I hunched to bear the odd sensation it produce.

But suddenly, the door of the dormitory opened to reveal a fifth year blushing Gryffindor girl looking back at me. Her blonde hair pulled back in a nice ponytail as she informed me.

"Umm... J-James P-Potter is asking you to came downstairs. He said he's waiting for you." I swallowed hard, still staring at the lowered head of the blushing girl. I took a deep breath, steadying my nerves before I whispered a "Ok, be there in a moment," and she left with a shy nod, closing the door in her wake.

I shuddered violently while I try to took deep breath, desperately trying to calm my uneven heart rate before I have a Heart Attack. I reached my bed, slinging my bag over my shoulder. Before I reluctantly reached the door and with an another soul cleansing deep breath, pulled on it and slipped outside.

I kept my head low while I climb down the staircase, as slowly as possible, taking my time. But when I round the corner of the staircase wall, I froze.

My brows furrowed while I scanned my surroundings, confused, puzzled and just ... bewildered.

_Where's he?_

The whole common room was empty, except the glowing light of the fireplace and the crackling sound the woods produce while they burned in there.

I slowly approach the coach, still weary and plopped down on the couch.

_It wa__s __a prank, wa__s__n't it? _I thought to myself, suddenly sad. _Becau__s__e it doe__s__n't make __s__en__s__e a__s __it'__s __too bloody good to be true. The Jame__s __Potter can never love anyone. A__n__d __s__pecially __s__omeone like me._

I sighed wearily before I shrug my shoulder, letting the strap to slip down my arm and pulled my bag around to open it.

_I might a__s __well __s__tudy while I'm at it. _I thought grimly. _Be__s__t way to celebrate my own pity party._

I bit down on my lip when something tug the strings of my heart and my eyes welled up.

_No, Lily! Be strong! It doesn't matter. Focus at the task at hand! Work!_

I slid lower in my seat, getting comfortable while I took a deep breath, steadying my nerves as I pulled out my Charms book and leaf through the pages before begin reading.

But after a few seconds later, I felt something lightly touching the side of left cheek, almost like a caress. Yet I ignore it.

_It mu__s__t be the piece of __a __s__trand __from __my hair._ I told myself when I reach up to tuck my hair behind my ear before focusing on the book.

After few minutes of total silence, I felt something warm touching my forehead very subtly, almost like a stroke of something. But I shook my head, making my hair to fall in front of my face before blowing it away from my face.

And I almost scream which actually came out like a mere embarrassing squeak when something nuzzle on the left side of my neck and felt something _soo_ warm in there.

In a blink, James emerged in front of me out of nowhere, kneeling in front of me with his head buried deep in my shoulder, kissing my throat. From the corner of my eyes, I caught something silvery softly fluttering beside us and settling on the floor.

"J-Ja-James!" I spluttered out, pulling away from him and shrinking deeper in the couch. His head was lowered and tilted to the side, his eyes rose to meet mine and I gasped when I notice how dark they actually were. My heart went haywire when he sighed softly, still staring at me with his smouldering eyes.

He look down, lifting my hand in his before he softly kiss the back of it. I tried to pulled it back but he gripped on it firmly yet tenderly.

"You think that I'm deceiving you, didn't you?" He whispered soo softly that if it hadn't been so silent, I wouldn't have heard him. I shook my head at him but halt my moment when I met his sad and knowing look.

"What can I do to make you believe that it's not a prank, Lily?" He asked me helplessly, his eyes pleading. He rose on his knees, leaning forward to place his hands at the either side of my head on the couch behind me, trapping me effectively. I tried to hold his gaze but chickening out when they make my heart go all crazy.

"Why are you so insecure?" He whispered, his eyes flashing in anger and frustration. The only response was to blink politely back at him. But I guess, this only helped in fueling his annoyance.

"Goddamn! Look at me!" He snapped harshly. My breath get caught in my throat while my eyes snapped back up at him, meeting his furious not-so-relenting gaze.

"Why now?" I bluttered out which came out as a mere choked whisper. His eyes narrowed at me but something in his face told me – No!-_ demanded_ me to continue. So, I did. "Why didn't you meet me like any other person? Why send those letters when you could came up and talk to me? Why bear so much pain while all you had to do is _talk?!" _I took a ragged breath, having gone out of breath when finishing in one breath. My eyes, expression and my look, which I'm desperately hoping that are innocent, bewildered and confused with the right amount, stared back at him, watching him ever soo carefully as he stared right back at me. I distinctly hear the crinkling or maybe crushing and scratching sound of something from the either side of my head. And from my peripheral vision, I was vaguely afraid upon noticing that his hands are on tight fist now at the either side of my head. My eyes slightly widen, blink while I watched how his Hazel one went all ... _dark_?

_Oh, bugger! _I thought, swallowing lightly._ Bloody_ _Bri-_bugger-_liant!_

"_What_ are you trying to put forth in front of me, love?" He spoke slowly, his tone strained while his jaw clenched and un-clenched. His eyes flashing dangerously. "_Do_ enlightened me."

I averted my eyes, looking around our-self in a _I'm-casual and I'm-perfectly-cool_ as I tried to freed myself from his trap. But I heard him chuckle darkly and before I knew, his warm, moist breath was fanning down the right side of my face _too_ close and making me freeze. _"_Tactless, aren't we, love?" He whispered in my ear _too _calmly. "Well, go on. I'm waiting." He stayed right there, making me more and more nervous by every tick of clock that passes us by. I prayed to the Almighty, _anybody_ to came and rescue me. Even though, deep down to my core, I know that I'm in huge trouble and nothing can I do will help me out in this time.

I tried to think of something ... _rational_. Coherent even. While I could feel how sweet and moist and hot his breath is. How my cheekbones are flooding with the un-natural color of scarlet while I could feel his blazing eyes drilling straight down at me.

_Merlin help!_

"I don't get the concept of sending letters to me while we both studied in the same batch." Mentally, I give a pat to myself for thinking this and sounding and behaving calm and indefatigable. Feeling confident, I straightened in my seat, struggling to push my legs up before proceeding to wrap my arms around them and resting my chin at the top of my knees, still not meeting his eyes. "The thing that baffled me more than anything is the fact that why wait this long if you going to introduce me with your other pen name? But most importantly, why do this? Why now?" I let the silence engulfed both of us, allowing for the tension, the awkwardness and the nervousness the silence brought upon us. Yet I kept silent, not daring to even move a single inch of any part of my body while I felt his slightly ragged hot breath fanning down my shoulder, feeling his steady _scorching_ gaze on me. I honestly have no idea whatsoever as to why am I doing this? Why now? But there's something deep down in my heart, which was beating quite erratically, shout and scream that '_Yes! This is right! A right thing to do, indeed!'. _

So, I know. Know that _now_ is the right, appropriate time to take the skeleton out of the closet and make it presence know to the real world.

So, here I am. Feeling nervous, unfortunately trapped and kind of relaxed as I waited patiently for him to speak. Do something. Anything.

So, he did.

"You want to know _why?_" He asked me in a strained tone, making my heart to actually halting for a mere second before it started beating in a whole new maddening pace. Then, all of a sudden, his face was aligned right in front of me. I merely gulped inaudibly when I noticed how _stormy_ did his eyes appear at the moment. How much _annoyed _does he look right then. No! Maybe he is more furious than irritated.

And I'm more than afraid to accept or realized that he seems like this _just_ because of _me._

_Stupid!_ I mentally kick my arse. _Soo stupid!_

However, he either noticed how much scared I look upon seeing him like this or choose to ignore it. Because then, he had his lips parted as slowly as possible, has his eyes flashing with some unnamed emotion neither I want to know or leave it as indecipherable. Because, let's face it, sometimes, Ignorance is a bliss.

"I did that because I can_not_ live any other second without _you_." He said calmly, softly despite the maddening glint that could be easily seen in his Hazel eyes. "I choose this time because I'd had enough. Because I failed. Failed in trying to stay away from you. Dying every second of the day while seeing you talk with every one else but me. Dreading for the moment when somebody claims you as _his_. " He hissed that one, making me to shivered in a good way. "Getting terrified with every tick of clock for the chances of losing you to somebody." He duck his head, resting his forehead at the top of my arms before he continues. "I tired to convince myself that it's enough. Enough for me to admire you from afar. Worship you from far away like I'd been doing for years. But I ... broke." He choked, making my breath to hitched up in my throat when he raises his head abruptly and leaned closer 'til our face were just a pinky finger apart. "I _need_ you. I need you much more than the life itself. Wherever I go, whatever I do. I need you to be beside of me. Or else I'll go crazy, Lily." His voice ended in a deep tone, desperate and wistful.

And you know what I did?

I burst into tears.

I thrust my arms forward, uncurling my legs from beneath me when I all but pounce on him, hugging and pushing him closer to me.

_Oh, Merlin! What am I going to do with him?_

I moaned in my thoughts when he crushed me to him as hard as he could. His face burying deep in my neck and holding me in his choking embrace. I sobbed into his shirt while he gently rocked me in his arms, making shushing noise in the crook of my neck.

"Why are you crying?" His voice sounded slightly bewildered but mostly amused.

"I don't know!" I wailed in his shirt, making him to let out a surprise chuckle before I started mumbling in his chest profusely, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

I heard him sighed, his chest rumbling before I felt the motion of him getting up. I keep my head down, reluctantly separating myself from his nice long yet strong and sturdy muscular arms but he only tightened them around me. To my surprise, his arms pulled on my waist, lifting me up effortlessly and turning the both of us around. The soft couch from beneath my rear disappeared before I felt being placed upon something warm, soft but hard yet comfortable. His arms begins to rub my back with gentle strokes while I felt my head been peppered with soft, tender pecks.

He shift slightly from beneath me and before I knew, he has his head lowered to the side where my head is and he is staring at me with those soft Hazel eyes.

"Better?" He asked me softly, a hand reaching up to brush warm fingers softly across my cheekbones, wiping away my tears. I turned my head to buried it deeply in his chest, embarrassed. But sighing in content when he kissed on my ear, where a little bit of my face is still exposed to him beneath the scarlet strands of my hair.

"Smashing," I mumbled against his shirt, fisting my fingers tightly around the neckline of it and pulling it hide my blushing cheeks. His chest rumbled as he chuckled, warm fingers lightly running through my hair and tucking some strands behind my ear to reveal my hidden face.

But suddenly, something dawned on me and I stiffened.

"What's wrong?" He murmured worriedly, immediately picking up on my immovable stance. I pulled away from him soo abruptly that I nearly toppled myself off his lap. But by some miracle, didn't fall on my arse if it hadn't been James strong iron grip around me wrapped protectively.

My wide eyes met his confused, concerned ones, him waiting for me to speak up and me staring at him in ... tumult of emotions as they surged very quickly through me.

"You were that Stag, weren't you?" I asked him breathlessly, watching him as he froze in front of me. His eyes went suddenly unreadable. "I _knew _it!" I exclaimed happily, even clapping once in out of half excited and half delight. He blinked at me once before he shook his head at me slowly, opening his mouth to deny.

"Don't you dare deny it!" I threatened him, the Old version of me emerging from deep within me and demanding it's presence. He immediately shut up as his eyes begin their twinkling thing again.

"Remus's werewolf, no?" I didn't wait for him to reply as I mused my thoughts out loud. " Messers. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs." My eyes raised up to the skyward, still deep in thought and almost _unaware_ of intense gaze of someone's boring directly straight at my face. I felt my head tilting slightly to the side as I pondered out loud. "Remus's werewolf. So he's Moony. Prongs is you, since you're a Stag." My brows furrowed as I thought back to the dangerous night and suppressing a shudder as I remember that gruesome scene. But my thoughts halted when I remember that huge black dog. "Padfoot is a dog ... Sirius. And Peter must be Wormtail. Right?"

I whipped my head around to look at him, my eyes shinning with this new life- changing moments and found him staring at me with such tenderness and warmth that I almost bolt away from him.

He stared at me for a second before suddenly and soo abruptly, he sprung up and captured my lips in his, making me to squeak embarrassing loud.

After a few Merlin knows how many long minutes, I pushed my hands feebly against his chest to push him away, trying to tell him to let me go. He, soo very _very _reluctantly, pulled back slightly and let me breath. Yet he didn't hide his shameless staring as he drink each and every of my moment, breath and face. Self-conscious, I tried to duck my head away but he only placed his palm on my cheek, not letting me look away.

"Right you are as always, my love." He murmured gently, his thumb caressing the underside of my jaw very lightly. I bit down on my lip as I stared at him before I bluttered out without thinking properly.

"I love you."

The answering grin was brought both relief and embarrassment to me as I flushed a deep shade of red while I stared at his brightly grinning face.

" As I love you." He moved his head up to kiss me on my forehead before he rest it lightly against it and sighed in content.

" You do know we have soo much to sort out and talk." I said quietly, staring shyly up at his oh soo happy, twinkling and smouldering eyes , all at the same time staring down at me. He smiled sweetly before he duck to peck me on my nose before he let out another content sigh.

"We've all the time in the world, my love." He says, still smiling. "Because now I've my love by my side."

I smiled shyly up at him, thinking how in the name of the Wizarding world did I got so lucky?

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

_Oh My Merlin!_

My breath get caught in my throat.

Well, now I really do believe and as well as think I could even get Luck a run for money.

Yet all I can say is that -

_Love is truly is the powerful emotion in the world._

_Even greater than the hate itself._

* * *

**~~~~~* THE END *~~~~~~~**

* * *

**_Well, I would like to informed you that Lily most assuredly said yes to James and they both ride off together to the happy sunset on their brooms. TOGETHER! (Laugh)_**

**_Hope you'll like it!_**

**_So... well! See ya' with other stories! This story finshes here! Until next time! _**

**_Review pweety pweese!_**

**_Much Love,_**

**_Well, you know by now! ;)_**

_**~~O~~**_


End file.
